


The Dumbest Mistake

by wandering_owl



Series: ABO Universe [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, AU, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Beta/Beta, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Smut, Top Harry, i forgot there's a lilo kiss, incest but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_owl/pseuds/wandering_owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Louis' alpha son. He is absolutely sure Louis' his mate. But that is not normal; for years Louis tried to explain him how it was wrong, but there's something off between them. Nature would never allow this, a son shouldn't find his father's scent attractive. But Harry keeps trying to change his mind and Louis doesn't know what to do.<br/>This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [The Dumbest Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393763) by [Cloechecksmyflow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloechecksmyflow/pseuds/Cloechecksmyflow)



> ok this is my first work ever,English's not my first language so i apologize for all the grammar mistakes.  
> anyway,enjoy.

Louis was a really early bloomer to be an omega. But he was. At the age of twelve years old he had his first heat. And after it was gone his stepdad left them. He couldn’t have an omega son; he couldn’t face the shame. Male omegas were almost a mutation of the specie, so rare that it was weird to find more than ten in a normal city. They were rare, wanted, and a shame for the families. A man who was a desperate cockslut once a month was something nobody wanted to deal with. They weren’t even considered as men, usually killed in brutal gangrapes or died after years of abuse. And the worst part is: nobody wanted to mate with them. Yes, they were desired as freaks and delicious sex slaves, but they weren’t good enough to be partners.  
Louis knew it the second his heat stroke: his life was ruined.

A month or so after he turned thirteen he went into heat unexpectedly in the mall, probably because of the smell of an alpha’s rut really close to him. He couldn’t run fast enough. An alpha got him, put a hand over his eyes and dragged him outside. He was a kid, he had no strength to fight the man, and he raped him in the alley, with a hand on his eyes and a dead silence. When his knot went down he ripped his shirt and tied a piece of fabric over his eyes so he didn’t saw him, and didn’t hear him. Louis was raped by a faceless and voiceless male alpha.  
Back home he told his mother and she tried to call the police but he was a male omega, it was going to be worst, plus he was still in heat. The boy found out he was pregnant a couple months after. When the test said positive, Louis felt a wave of a strange feeling and knew he was going to have it and give him for adoption, his mother was alone with the five of them and the twins were just babies and they had no money to raise another child or pay for an abortion, though Louis didn’t want one.  
He dropped school and helped his mother with the girls and the house, avoiding being outside and his old friends. At some point he started to hate the thing, as he called it. He hated it, hated how the thing was destroying his world, how the father of the thing did what he did, he hated the sensation if being full with a part of that horrible person all the time. He wanted it out. When he was five months long, Niall and Liam, his two best friends since they were in diapers, appeared at the front door and refused to leave until Louis show up. It had been a whole month and they were really worried, but Louis couldn’t hide his condition anymore.  
"Oh no. Louis?! Hell no! I’m so sorry!" Niall said and hugged him. Liam was out of his mind.  
"Who was the son of a bitch?! I swear to God Louis! He’s fucking dead man, I’m going to rip off his cock and-"  
"Stop it. The girls are downstairs. I couldn’t see him, never spoke neither. There’s no way to catch him."  
"What about his…"  
"Semen? Police can’t be involved with a male omega rape, it’s useless."  
"But Lou…"  
"It was my fault. I knew my heat was close, and I went out anyway. I’m just grateful he didn’t kill me. It was my…"  
"It was not your fault!" Liam screamed. "He’s a sick bastard and I promise if I ever find out who he is I’m going to take off his cock. You’re fucking thirteen Lou, how can something like this be your fault?"  
"You’re thirteen too, and listen to yourself." Louis was this close to start crying when Niall asked it.  
"What are you going to do with the baby?" the silence was heavy in the room and Louis shivered. Feeling nauseous at the thought of the thing inside of him again.  
"Adoption, of course." the other two boys gulped uncomfortably. That was the end of their conversation.


	2. A Life Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second part,again sorry for any grammar mistakes,i hope its understandable anyway.  
> enjoy.

On month eight Louis just wanted it to end. There was so much pain inside of him, he was broken. He just wanted to forget, and the thing was not helping. Even worst, he was tired all the time, hungry all the time, emotional all the time. And the thing wouldn’t stop moving; especially when Louis was feeling very self-destructive and crying in his bed with suicidal thoughts, like telling him he was not alone but that’s exactly what Louis wanted.  
  
It was four a.m and it was kicking restlessly. Louis was so tired. It slipped so easy.  
"What do you want baby? Just let daddy sleep a little bit babyboy." like magic, the baby calmed and kicked a couple times softly and then none. Louis realized he just called the thing baby, and called himself his dad.  
  
The last month he talked to Harry (he knew it was a boy) and observed the changes on his body differently. His breasts growing just a little to feed the baby, his skin stretching, his belly growing and growing everyday. Harry was a big boy, very active since Louis talked to him. He even called Niall and Liam for the first time since…  
They saw the change on Louis: he was glowing almost, he loved the baby.  
He still had his self destruct moments, but baby Harry was always there, awake and kicking and now it was comforting.  
  
The day of the c-section came, he was so scared. His mother tried to calm him but he was restless. What if something went wrong? Was Harry ready?   
But when he got him in his arms his whole world changed. Everything was Harry. He loved him more than anything, more than he ever thought it was possible to love a person. And Harry was real, was there, yawning and grabbing his thumb. He needed to see him grow up, he needed to be there when Harry will say “Daddy” for the first time, he needed to be holding his hand in his first steps, he needed to be there when he will come home crying with scraped knees cause he fell from his bike. He needed to be in Harry’s life.  
"Mr Tomlinson? Social Services wants to know if you’re going to give the baby or not." a nurse said. Louis felt his blood freeze. No.  
"Please call my mother." Louis held Harry closer to his chest, kissing his forehead. The baby sighed like he was content and Louis smiled for the first time since he was raped. Jay came in just in time to see that, she sat and cried watching his baby, with his own baby. Louis was just a kid, but the way he was holding his son was…  
"Lou?"  
"Mom, I know I said I was going to give him but…I can’t mom. Look at him, he’s perfect. He’s gorgeous, the most beautiful baby ever. And he’s…he’s innocent, he didn’t hurt me. He’s that man’s son, but it’s half mine too…" he sobbed over Harry’s head and the baby made a noise like he was complaining. Baby Harry moved his hand and touched Louis face, the blue eyed boy gasped.  
"You want to keep him?" Louis nodded nuzzling Harry’s face. "Are you sure? You’re really really young Louis. You’re not ready for something like this baby. You should be a kid, not a father."  
"I can’t mom. I won’t be able to live knowing I gave him up when there was a chance to keep him in my life."  
"Open adoption."  
"Nobody wants that. And I…I love him mom. He’s my baby."  
"I know but he’s…always going to remind you what…" Jay hated to be this way with Louis, but what he was asking for was a change in the whole family life.  
"No. He won’t. He’s precious mom, I wouldn’t blame him. I love him, he’s mine. And he’s yours too, your grandson mom." Jay cried again holding his son and grandson. Life was hard for the Tomlinsons.

When they got home the girls went all aunt way over the baby, always happy to watch him or change his clothes or play with him; never the diapers part.  
Jay cried a little but took all the money from Louis' college bank account, years of savings from her and Louis' grandparents.  
  
  
Louis learnt that babies are expensive, pretty expensive, and his Harry was particularly clingy. The worst time for him was the first time he breast fed Harry. He was shaking, so scared he was doing it wrong. It was the strangest feel ever, Harry was really hungry so as soon as he was close enough he attached his lips to Louis left nipple and sucked with a lot of more force than expected. It was a mix of pain, shame, pleasure, and fondness over the baby, who was looking at him with those undefined color eyes. Louis was gone for this baby, he loved him too bad.  
Harry was sleeping with him, and his eyes defined to be green, the most pretty and hypnotizing shade of green Louis had ever seen. He was growing up so fast, and was so so gorgeous.  
  
  
Louis studied at home, going to night classes to continue high school, always being helped by his sisters, his mother, or Niall’s and Liam’s family. Everybody was around baby Harry, he was so magnetic and Louis wanted to hide him from the world. He was on strong suppressants and covering his scent, he was out of danger but the fear was always there.  
Niall’s mother was happy with Harry like he was part of her own family; they lived close so she was a great babysitter. Liam’s older sisters too. And they were always sending stuff like clothes, toys, diapers, food, and no money ‘cause Louis said it was humiliating, but they were helping a lot.  
  
Sooner than Louis thought, Harry was in his first birthday party.


	3. The First Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapters are really short but i don't know, is the way they are. thank you for reading, sorry for any mistakes.  
> enjoy

Like this years passed, Louis was just a year behind his age in high school and Harry was three. His pretty blonde hair was getting darker, and his eyes were greener than before. He was the sweetest boy in the world, always up to meet new people and never making trouble.  
Then the first episode happened.  
Louis was on suppressants, but his heat needed to come twice a year, and Harry was not used to that. Louis was going into heat, he felt it and ran home. It was late and the girls were asleep, but Harry wasn’t, since he always waited for Louis to go to sleep (sometimes he was too tired, but usually he handled himself good).  
Louis opened the door, ran upstairs and Harry was there.  
"Daddy!" the toddler said with a happy smile. Louis smiled but his skin was hot, he wanted to get naked, he wanted to be…stop it.  
"Hey baby! Dad’s busy you know? Can you call grandma?" he said taking his shirt off, in the bathroom he washed his face feeling the first wave really close to come. "Fuck, mom?!" he knew his sisters were asleep but Harry was there and he needed to go to his room alone for days and where the fuck was his mother? Harry was in the bathroom too, following him really close, even closer than normal; the kid grabbed his leg and squeezed it, then was almost grinding against it. Louis had no time for that, he was practically on fire now.  
"Daddy?" Harry looked at him with big eyes watering, not used to his father ignoring him. Louis splashed more water in his face, letting it run through his chest.  
"It’s okay babyboy. Let’s go get grandma."  
"Grandma! Grandma!" Harry screamed, like he knew Jay was going to come faster if it was him calling her, Louis smiled at him. And Jay was already there.  
"Oh Louis, you stink darling. So soon?" Louis nodded feeling his hole almost dripping slick. Harry came closer and sniffed the air; he opened his eyes in surprised and whined. Louis looked at him confused.  
"Daddy…" he said and nuzzled his thigh, getting closer to his ass and sniffing again. Louis shivered.  
"Mom please take care of him for a while, I need my room." He said before running, leaving Harry there. Almost ripped his jeans, stripping faster than ever looking for the dildo hidden somewhere. He was on the bed, ready to shove the toy inside his more than ready hole when he heard it.  
"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Harry was crying outside, knocking and kicking the door, probably scratching too. He sighed, trying to calm himself because now Harry needed him; and again where the fuck was his mother?  
"Baby it’s okay, go with grandma…" he said, trying to sound like himself and not a desperate heated mess. "Go with her, please…"  
"Daddy!" and his shout was almost hysterical.  
"Mom?!"  
"Lou he’s scratching the door. And me, just give me a second. Harry sweetie…" but Louis wasn’t getting any of that. Harry was not going to get hurt for him. He put his briefs again despite his leaking hole and opened the door. Harry threw himself and Louis held him against his naked, sweaty and flushed chest. It was almost dirty ‘cause he was dying to fuck himself, but Harry was more important. He was crying, red, agitated for the effort and his nails were broken, a couple of his fingers bleeding.  
"It’s okay, dad’s fine, see?"  
"Daddy…" Harry sniffed his neck and licked it barely. "Daddy mine…" then he bit him just a second. Louis shivered from head to toe and started feeling dizzy for the heat again. Harry kissed him, exactly in the spot where an alpha should bite him during his knot to mate with him.  
"No baby. Dad’s here, and it’s fine, but I need you to leave with grandma now. Please."  
"No, daddy mine. You mine!" he said and bit him again, stronger. Louis was having a bad time, leaking profusely and shaking. He took a deep breath against Harry’s skin. He smelled so fricking good; Louis whined and Harry put his tiny hand on his neck, caressing lightly the hot skin, looking straight to his eyes.  
"Mom?!"  
"I’m sorry, Daisy woke up and…"  
"It’s okay, take him I can’t…" but Harry wouldn’t let him go, arms around his neck with force.  
"No. Daddy with me."  
"No baby, I can’t now. Soon I’ll be back and I’ll take you to the park, the one far from here, with that giant slide you love okay?" he nodded with watering eyes. Louis hugged him. "I love you baby." and kissed his cheek, but Harry grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips sloppily.  
"And I love you daddy."


	4. Doctors,friends and a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is when the years start passing fast. is strange but Harry needs to grow up or this fic will go on forever.  
> anyway,sorry for any mistakes,i hope is understandable.  
> thank you for reading and enjoy

When Harry was four, Louis changed the crib for a bunk. Harry was sleeping with him every night and won’t stop despite the punishments. He even picked the top bed but Harry climbed every time. School started again and it was Harry’s first year on school. Louis almost cried the first time he left him there, but he had to. He was going to classes in the same time Harry was in his and the kid made lots of friends. However, he was slowly getting more and more possessive over Louis. When he dropped him he would hang on his neck and rub his hands there, and when he picked him up he was always the first to be out running like crazy throwing himself to his father’s arms to smell him. If it was okay and Louis smelled like himself, Harry would kiss his neck, his cheek, and rushed him to home, sending glances at the other kids and parents. If Louis smelled like his classmates, harry would go mad, bite him all over his neck, kiss him for a while (Louis had to carry him those times cause the other parents looked at them with ugly eyes) and being demanding until the next day. He was even scent marking Louis clothes.  
He tried to explain him it was wrong, it was not something he was allowed to do, but his son wouldn’t listen. Harry started to be mean to Liam and Niall, probably because both of them were alphas and he was becoming more and more aggressive when they were around.  
"Lou? I think he’s an alpha." Liam said one day. "And he thinks he’s your mate; maybe you had not notice but he’s scent marking you all the time. Is not strong ‘cause he’s a kid but you always smell like him." Harry was on Louis’ lap, growling softly to him, with his arms around his dad’s neck but looking straight to Liam.  
"I don’t know…"  
"Lou, Jackson, the alpha from the coffee shop, thinks you’re claimed. The girl from the book shop too, some of your teachers and class mates think you’re seeing someone. Even some of my friends-"  
"I got, I got it Liam. I’ll fix it."  
"He still sleeps with you?" Louis turned red; that was all the answer he needed.  
"Trust me Lou, that’s not normal. He’s not acting like that ‘cause he’s your son, he believes he’s your mate. Cut it now before it’s too late."  
"Ok. I got it."  
Louis decided it was time for harry to have his own room. His mother agreed and moved the twins to Lottie’s room, and Lottie moved to Fizzy’s room. The older sister wasn’t happy with it but she did it anyway.  
Failure.  
Harry cried and screamed and destroyed his pillow; Louis gave up when the kid started to break his toys. He tried sleeping in the top bed of the bunk and take off the stair, even hiding it in order to stop his son to climb. But he did it anyways, every single night. He fell one night and Louis gave up on that option too.  
He decided Harry needed to understand; so he sat and talked to him. Louis explained him why he needed to stop, he was not his mate, he was his father, what he was doing was wrong and strange and it was awkward, he can’t lie. Especially the part when Harry smiled at him, almost condescendingly, saying no with his head and running outside to play with the twins.  
Louis took Harry to the doctor the next day. They did the common exam to identify Harry’s class and he was in fact an alpha. A really early bloomer alpha, but he was. The psychologist said Harry was absolutely sure Louis was his mate, not his father. Also the woman said it was not his fault, but he needed to do something about it. The sooner he mated, the best for his son.  
The thing is, Louis didn’t want to have a mate. He was afraid of alphas, taking out Niall and Liam, and he wasn’t having a good experience on school. He was on strong suppressants, using scent neutralizers but they talked about it and it was disgusting. No, he was perfectly good without a mate. The psychologist said Liam and Niall stressed Harry too.  
"He feels threatened by them. Two unmated alphas, older and stronger than him. But they are pretty old to be single."  
"We’re just eighteen."  
"The average alphas mate around sixteen."  
Louis felt curious about that and asked his friends once he was home and they were there.  
"Why are you guys still single?"  
"We have not found the right person."  
"You’re gay." and they nodded. That was hard. Alphas were happy with betas, but they were meant to be with omegas, that’s the way they were made. So gay alphas have it hard to found someone, girl alphas though had it easier, but male alphas were some sort of screwed as male omegas were so rare.  
"And you have not met any other male omega?"  
"No. And I promise we’ve looked. Probably they are like you, with strong suppressants and scent neutralizers." Liam said. Louis nodded, that made sense. But anyway, they were as screwed as he was.

Louis tried to date people, and it was going great with Shane, a beta from school, but Harry was becoming a trouble kid and Shane stopped waiting for him. No one was ready to deal with a kid.  
When Harry was six, he met Zayn. A half Pakistani boy and a sweetheart. He was beautiful, really pretty and so polite. Louis was happy for his son because he calmed. Louis was sleeping alone (“Because Zayn said just babies sleep with their parents”), getting a job, hanging out with friends and seeing someone, and Harry was going great in school. He had friends, getting good grades, asking to go outside and inviting people home. Zayn, and Louis could bet his right hand to it, was an omega, or was going to be. He was gorgeous, magnetic, but the way Harry was always protecting him, and some submissive acts made Louis understand.  
Harry could mate with him in the future, and Louis hated that. He couldn’t even think about it without feeling sick and lonely, remembering himself Harry was his son, not his property. However, Harry still behaved the same way on Louis heats. Probably more violently, knocking and kicking the door, screaming, punching things, scratching the wood with his newly discovered claws until Louis was out. Then, Harry would grind against him, caressing his father’s neck , arms and back, bite him over and over the bond point.  
You would think, why Louis didn’t stop him? He tried, but Harry was impossible; he was really aggressive with others during Louis heats, even family. He would be upset and break things and Louis was afraid he could hurt someone (the kid was capable of, he was out of himself those days). And it was easier, because once Harry had bitten Louis, he would calm and be happy enough to leave the room and go to sleep with his grandmother. 

Years passed like that, and Louis was again single on Harry’s twelfth birthday party.  
"Lou! Really, when are you going to find a mate?"  
"When they stop pushing about the sex thing."  
"You had not let anyone inside you since Harry’s father?"  
"No. I don’t feel comfortable enough to. I’ll freak out, I know."  
"Lou…"  
"What about you Liam? When are you going to find a mate? You’re almost twenty six right?"  
"Yeah, I know. I met a couple of male omegas but they were just so…desperate to bond, didn’t really care about who’s the one marking them."  
"You can’t blame them" he said, his voice inevitable bitter.  
"I know, but I’m an idiot and I still think I’ll fall in love with the omega before mate with him."  
"You should be an omega, actually. So sweet and puppy face Li, seriously." and laughed at him. The party was in the backyard, they were inside watching the boys playing football.  
"Harry’s terrible."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Nothing like you."  
"But he’s great at other things I’m completely useless at.  
"Swimming, golf, I know is so boring but he always go with Niall. Cooking, he’s better than mom Liam!"  
"He’s great at the things your awful at. He cleans, you’re a mess, you complain all the time, he never does, he has great grades, you barely passed the first years."  
"I know. Lucky him. But he can’t act, and I do, he can’t dance neither, and I do."  
"Useless talents."  
"Yeah of course."  
"He wants his own room?"  
"Yes, thank god like a normal kid. I’m looking for an apartment, I think my new work is going to allow to pay a rent."  
"That’s great Lou!"  
"I know." Louis smiled at Harry when he caught his eyes. Harry was so beautiful; big green eyes, dimple smile, pale skin, chocolate curly hair. So attractive and nothing like Louis. He was probably just like his father, but Louis couldn’t know for sure.  
Zayn was there too, at a side ‘cause he didn’t like to play, and he waved at him, and Louis noticed he was flushed and looked bad.  
"Give me a second Li." he walked outside and reached for the boy. Zayn was going into heat, he could smell him perfectly from the door.  
"Oh dear, Zayn? Love, you’re going into-"  
"Heat." Harry completed, calm as always, strange thing considering he was an alpha.  
"Harry, don’t you need air?" he asked, trying to make his son understand Zayn needed distance, a close alpha just made the feeling worst.  
"No, I’m fine. I won’t touch him, though."  
"Ok, help me then, call your grandma."  
"Ok." he did and Jay came as fast as she could.  
"Take Liam and Niall out of the house, I need to lock him. Lotts room, they’re both omegas."  
"Right, he’s so young, what about Harry?"  
"Him too." she did and Louis urged the black haired boy inside the house. The alpha guests were out, Niall was out too, Liam was nowhere to be found. Probably in the upstairs bathroom.  
"Ok, Zayn I’m going to lock ourselves here and call your mother, is that alright?" Zayn was shaking, red face and sweating.  
"Call Doni."  
"Who?"  
"Doniya, my older sister, she’s going to be here sooner than mom." Louis nodded taking the boys phone and calling. He could smell him, slick dripping trough his hole, ready to be claimed.  
"Zayn love, take your clothes off, I’m not going to look, I promise, and stay stand, once you lay is the end."  
He called Doniya and she was already turning on the car to get him when it happened. A loud knock on the door.  
"Open it Louis." it was an alpha demand, and it was Liam.  
"Oh no." Zayn moaned at the command in the voice, falling on his knees with a sheet around his body, Louis needed to hold back his instincts to obey him.  
"No. Go away Liam. You’re not thinking, leave."  
"Open the damn door Louis! He needs me! I can smell him, he’s ready. Fuck! Get the fuck away Harry." he heard growls and thumps then.  
"Do not touch my son Liam!" he screamed when Harry made a complain noise. Zayn whimpered, crying softly; he was gone now, slick soaking the sheet and body almost completely on the floor. Louis grabbed his shoulder and made him stand up, changed the sheet without looking anywhere but Zayn’s eyes.  
"Let me in!" Liam growled but Louis knew he was stopping himself, he didn’t want that, otherwise he could perfectly tear down the door.  
"Mr Tomlinson…please…let him in…" Zayn said, slowly falling and Louis splashed the glass of water from the counter on his face.  
"No. Is going to be okay love, your sister’s coming, you’re just a kid you don’t need an alpha now. You need to go home and spend the next week locked away. Leave, and listen to me, leave when an alpha from the family smells you and tells you you don’t smell anymore. Use lots of neutralizers then. Understood?" the boy nodded, but Louis couldn’t be sure he was listening.  
"Louis!" Liam called with a defeated voice, that was his Liam. Too good to take a kid’s virginity.  
"Go Liam. He’s not ready for you." he heard heavy steps drifting away, and light rushed ones coming.  
"Mr Tomlinson? It’s Zayn’s sister." the voice said and Louis opened the door, luckily, she had a bag (Louis knew what was inside, thank god she bought one) and a scared face.  
"I’m an omega, remember? He’s just fine, needs what you brought with you and alone time. Stay here just in case. And nice to meet you Doniya."  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Tomlinson, and thank you for this."  
"Is my duty. I’ll take care of the alphas around, call me when you leave so I can stop them if they want to get close." she nodded and Louis left.

Downstairs, Liam was scratching his own skin and Harry was next to him, calm as before.  
"Is he okay?" the older asked and Louis smiled at him reassuringly.  
"Yes, he’s fine. You’re a great man, amazing self control."  
"Say that to your son, but damn, I never needed an omega so bad. I’m shaking even. Probably because is his first heat. You smell like him…" he came closer, sniffing Louis’ hair. Harry growled softly and the blue eyed man looked at him. He was serene, nothing like the way he was during Louis’ heats.  
"Harry…Liam stop it, Harry why aren’t you going crazy?" he asked, pushing Liam away.  
"He’s my best friend. And yes, he smells really good, but you smell better normally, let alone when you’re in heat, so I can handle it. I’m not interested." he said and Louis turned red from embarrassment. How his own kid was talking this way about him?! But they had no time to discuss that ‘cause a loud crash was heard and the glass was broken, some of Harry’s classmates rushing inside. Alphas. Liam roared at them, the scariest roar ever.  
"Leave!" the man barked out and the kids rushed outside; they couldn’t face an older, stronger, adult alpha. Liam had a puppy face, that’s true, but his muscular body, broad shoulders and arms were the proof of his status. "Fuck, I’ll stay till he can come out. Harry you better help me, maybe I’ll lost it if I smell him too close." Harry nodded, like it was normal thing Liam asking him for help to stop him, an adult alpha, from reaching for an omega in heat. It was hilarious.  
"Li he won’t stop you. He’s a kid."  
"Trust me. He can. He did actually."  
"You hurt him? If you did you can leave right now or-"  
"I’m fine, I’m faster. He’s too heavy to fight with me." Harry smiled. Louis thought his son was crazy, but when he wrapped his arms around his waist he stopped thinking. It was the first time, and Louis never thought much about it but Harry was really really tall for his age, and his arms were warm. He found himself getting lost in those arms before Harry buried his face in the older man’s chest.  
"You always smell better." he whispered, Louis shivered and untangled his son’s arms, kissed his head and pushed Liam outside.  
An hour later, everybody was gone and Zayn was out of the room. Liam tried to go with him, but Harry stopped him. Zayn looked long at him, sniffing the air and moaning softly.  
"Harry! Take me, please take me…"  
"No Zee, you’re not you right now."  
"But you smell so good! I never realized until now…" the boy was trying to escape from Doniya’s grip.  
"You’re not smelling me, I guess it’s Liam. You’re used to my smell, you’ll know if it’s me. Go home."  
Liam was now with his face buried in Louis hair, eyes closed and inhaling deeply, Louis allowed him to do so as a distraction from the omega in heat. Liam shook and he grabbed his face.  
"Look at me." he said, Liam opened his eyes, blinked one time and Louis knew he was going to lose it. Zayn was in the door and he needed time, so he pulled his best friend closer with a hand on his neck and kissed him.  
It worked.


	5. Jealousy and Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok,there's a part about doctors that's really short, i went to that kind of doctors and i hated it,and it's stupid but i don't want to really make a chapter about it. sorry.  
> and i apologize for any mistakes.  
> enjoy

The sound of the car was disappearing and Liam was still there. Louis broke the kiss.  
"You kissed me." he said surprised. The blue eyed man blushed. But Liam was like a statue, until he took Louis’ shirt and dragged him to kiss him again like there was no tomorrow.  
Of course, Harry saw them. He roared, literally scaring the whole family and pushed Liam away.  
"How dare you touch him?!" he was murderous, with a glint in his eyes Louis never saw before, something deep,angry and violent. But he had no time to analyze it because Harry gripped his hand with much more strength than necessary and pushed him inside the house, closing the door, locking it and turning to face Liam.  
"He is mine!" Liam snorted.  
"No, he’s your father, he can’t be your mate."  
"He is mine."  
"He’s not kid, he’s a very attractive unclaimed omega, he’s not yours and never will."  
"He will, trust me. I’m going to let this pass because you’re confused by Zayn’s scent and I know you don’t want Louis. If you did you would have claimed him before. So go away." there was no hint of doubt in his voice and it was hard to believe he was twelve.  
"I’m older than you, I’m not scared. And I like your father, I always did."  
"You don’t love him. No one will love him enough, like I do. But you don’t love him and just because of that you won’t take him. Go find an omega soon, before I get tired of you."  
"Oh, really? And what exactly are you, a twelve year old kid, going to do to me if I don’t?" Liam said and if you watch it from the outside, it was hilarious. He, a grown up man, big and muscular and blah blah blah was fighting with a twelve year old kid, thin and pretty as he was.  
"Make him hate you. If you touch me, Louis will never ever forgive you. And I never lie, so he’ll believe me."  
"You wouldn’t." Liam’s voice was deep, surprised and hurt.  
"I would, and I will if you ever touch him again." Harry turned around, walking to the house.  
"You’re sick Harry, that’s not…"  
"I don’t want to hear you. Leave." inside, Harry grabbed Louis and rushed him upstairs.  
"Harry wha…! Let me go! Now Harry!" his mother and sisters looked at him confused, but Harry was in alpha mode, stronger than usually and he didn’t wanted to hurt him.  
"Stop fighting Louis." he gasped. Harry called him for his first name.  
"You can’t call me that. I’m your father and…" Harry laughed.  
"You can’t stop me. Now stop struggling."  
"Let me go, now, I’m your father, do as I say or you’ll be grounded for a month."  
"Shut up Louis." the younger said in his alpha voice, and Louis had to obey. He had to because he was a bloody omega and every instinct in his body was yelling at him to 'obey the alpha'. Once in the room, Harry closed the door, locked it and made him sit on the bed. Then, took his hand, making him stand up again with a decided frown.  
"What are you-" he had his answer before ending the question. Harry made him sit on his lap, despite the size and weight difference he didn’t complain. Actually, the boy nuzzled his neck, moved his shirt to kiss his shoulder, and bit him with a lot of force while holding him close, hands on the low of Louis’ back.  
At first, he was too surprised to react, then, Louis felt his body on fire, Harry’s hand pressing carefully to make him arch his back and put them chest to chest. He wasn’t freaking out but he should, this was Harry, his twelve years old son.  
The younger one moved his mouth to Louis’ pulse, kissing, biting and sucking to leave a mark, licking it playfully after it was made. Louis moaned when Harry’s claws dug into his muscles without hurting him. He was just about to start to leak, he felt it.  
He opened his eyes, running away from there and watching Harry smiling brightly, knowing he was marked for a while.

Two months or so after, they moved. It was refreshing; to say at least, have a lot of space just for the two of them, and luckily it was just in time for Harry’s first rut. Louis locked him (it was necessary, Harry was not being himself) and left the house for hours, coming back to cook something to him and let it on the room, opening the door and closing it faster than the best burglar, scared of the possible reaction of his son.  
The apartment left them time to be together, it was strange not to have one of the girls interrupting their conversations, or being able to sit to do homework together without hearing fights or the telly. Harry was even bringing friends for sleepovers; it was mostly Zayn and Louis was certain the kid was trying to make Harry his mate.  
"Harry?"  
"Yes Louis?" he didn’t even flinch at that, since Harry refused to call him dad or anything like that after his birthday; Louis grounded him for it, but it didn’t work (like everything with Harry, seriously).  
"Do you like Zayn?"  
"Yes I do. But like a friend, nothing more."  
"Good, ‘cause you’re too young to mate with someone and-"  
"I don’t need an omega, I’m good." Louis sighed in relief, because he was so young and not ready for that at all. But Harry hugged him and kissed his cheek to say: "I got you."  
"No. Not again. We talked about this."  
"I won’t change my mind."  
"You’re going to the psychiatrist."  
"You think that would help? Pills?" Louis felt a wave of guilt and sickness. Damn psychiatrist and their damn pills.  
"Is a try."  
"I won’t change my mind ever."  
"You’re twelve Haz. You don’t know what you think."

And he did, he went and escaped every time. He spat every single pill, he refused to talk with the psychologist, he laughed at Louis impotence.  
"Stop trying Lou. I’m not going to change." he was almost thirteen now, and Louis was so tired of this, he could feel their relationship falling apart, even if Harry didn’t say a word, he could feel the way he was feeling; alone and sad, because everyone knew about his visits to the psychiatrist and psychologist, and everyone was saying he was a freak. So Louis gave up on that too.  
They told him he needed a mate, until he was claimed Harry was going to have hope. 

 

One night, Zayn was sleeping in their house. They were supposed to be asleep, even Louis, but he felt the smell. Omega in heat. 'He did it on purpose' he thought, picking up the phone dialing Zayn’s sister.  
He walked to his son’s room and knocked the door. Harry was growling inside.  
"Harry! Love, Zayn’s sister’s coming to get him."  
"Come in!" he said so Louis did. Zayn was on his son’s lap, grinding against him and Harry was completely still. "Get him off me." he asked, pleading voice. Louis took Zayn’s arms and tried to untangle him but he held stronger.  
"No, I want him, please!" he was begging.  
"No. Get off him." Zayn refused and kissed Harry. That was it for Louis.  
"I said get off him! Now!" he growled without wanting to, and pushed him. Zayn fell and Louis rushed to take him out of the room, closing the door with a 'Stay there Harry'.  
"Please…let me go…" the black haired boy said, Louis just held him close.  
"Calm yourself darling. Come on, I know you can." Zayn tried, taking a deep breath and inhaling the older’s scent, he was hot, sweaty and shaking.  
"I need him, I need an alpha…I need a knot."  
"I know Zee, but he doesn’t want you for that."  
"Why not?! I’m pretty, I’m pretty right?!"  
"Of course you are." Zayn was pouting, his lips red from biting and good God, this boy was the second most beautiful thing Louis had ever seen. "You’re gorgeous. He’s just not into you like that, he doesn’t want to be your alpha. Not right now at least." Louis was being mean, too honest but he couldn’t stop. Harry didn’t want Zayn, so the boy needed to understand.  
"He will never want me. He has you."  
"No. I’m not his mate."  
Zayn was silent until the bell rang, he shivered and Louis gave him his sweater to cover his bum, probably soaked in slick (he didn’t look, knowing the embarrassment that comes with that). He opened the door and Doniya was already dragging Zayn outside when the boy freed himself and came back, whispering to Louis:  
"He’s not your mate. Yet."  
Then he left.


	6. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is longer than i thought,i'm trying to end it but it goes on.  
> sorry for any mistakes and enjoy

Inside, he walked to Harry’s room, and knocked.  
"Haz are you okay?" the green eyed boy opened and threw himself to him.  
"Please, let me…" he sniffed Louis’ chest. "Your neck." Harry put his hands on it and made him bend over a little, so the boy had his face buried there, breathing in Louis’ scent, kissing softly and barely licking his pulse.  
"No. Stop it."  
"Just a second. So I can stop shaking." he sighed and pulled him closer for a second, then drifted apart.  
"Harry, I’m your father, not your mate."  
"Not now."  
"Yes, now ‘cause you need to stop."  
"Ok then. My next rut is going to be outside. And I’m going to mate with the first omega I see."  
"I can’t stop you if that is what you want. But you’re really young to do that."  
"I want you." he stated, voice doubtless.  
Louis swallowed with difficulty because his son was looking straight into his eyes, without fear of his own words and no glint of dubiety.  
"That’s not possible."  
"You were jealous." he blushed, yes he was some sort of jealous, but that feeling was not normal and he was not going to admit that. "Yes, you were. You pushed him, I saw you. And you growled him; is the second time I heard you growl to someone. The first time was…"  
"Your football partner last year when he kicked you. Yes."  
"I wasn’t in danger. So you must have been jealous. Or scared, I can’t see why."  
"Scared for you. I can’t see you as an alpha yet."  
"But I am Louis. Very much." Louis blushed and cursed himself for being so weak. This was his son, why he was feeling like this?!  
"Whatever. What do you want for dinner? We can call for pizza since you hated what I made last night."  
"No. I want to cook." Harry smiled shyly. Of course, of fricking course Harry would go from all alpha mod to lovely shy puppy in a second. Typical.  
"No, you won’t."  
"Why not? I can cook, you know it. I’m far better than you, let me cook you something."  
"No. Why would you do that? I’m your…"  
"Shut." Louis closed his mouth because he was using alpha voice, really how this kid was doing it? "I’ll cook. You’ll eat."

 

After that night, Harry decided he wanted to be a chef so he sent him to cooking classes. He was good, improving everyday and practicing the recipes home. Louis was gaining weight because of it.  
"No, no more cake for dessert please."  
"You love my cakes."  
"Yes I do, but I’m too fat and if I go on like this nobody will want me." Louis should have realized that’s not a normal comment to say out loud in front of your thirteen years old (Harry baked his own birthday cake, by the way) who was strangely obsessed with you being his mate.  
"You’re not fat Louis. You’re gorgeous like this. And you don’t need anyone to like you but me so…"  
"I want a mate Harry. We already talked about this like a billion times."  
"And I told you how it was. I’m your partner, like it or not." Louis had enough. Days like this were the worst, and he certainly had no idea what to do in order to stop him from thinking that way.  
"No. You’re not. And you’re not going to be. Even if I have to go outside next heat for it." it was probably the worst way, Louis was such a child for this, he didn’t know what to do, what to say anymore. Everytime ended the same way.  
"Don’t you dare!" the boy said, standing up with his face red.  
"It’s my life Harry, you can’t stop me if I want to live it that way."  
"If you do it, I’ll kill your mate." Louis knew his son, and in that very instant, Harry was not lying.

 

Another new thing in their lives was Liam. Liam who was always around. And when they say always, they mean it. Liam was always in the house, he had lunch with them, he helped Louis with the house when Harry was in his classes, he helped Harry with the house when Louis was too tired for it, but especially he was there when Zayn was there too.  
Louis could see the way Liam looked at the boy. And really, he couldn’t blame him. Zayn and Harry were now fourteen and the boy was so pretty, his skin looked so smooth and his pouty lips were red, and his eyes and his eyelashes and everything about him was inviting. And Louis could see how Zayn was seducing Liam slowly. It was almost invisible, soft looks and hidden smiles, small actions that had Liam head over heels for him.  
"He’s perfect Lou."  
"I know. Don’t be a pedophile."  
"Are you kidding me right? There’s no way he could like me, he’s gone for Harry, and you know me, I wouldn’t force him."  
"Yes, but he wants you to. Trust me."  
"Why? You’re nuts. You let your kid treat you like-"  
"Shut up. That’s low Li. But trust me, I’m an omega and I know him enough. He’s not using his scent neutralizers here. And he knows Harry won’t respond. It’s for you."  
"He what? He has to. Is dangerous for him to go outside without it."  
"Tell him. Or better, claim him so he’s safe for the rest of his life."  
"Louis he’s fourteen."  
"So? The sooner the better Li."  
"He’s a kid."  
"He’s not a kid since his first heat. Actually, that’s what a heat means, you’re not a kid anymore you’re ready to have your own kids so-"  
"Shut up, I don’t want to hear it."  
"You’re gone for him."  
"Yes I am. But I won’t touch him. He’s too young."  
"I’m not." Zayn said, walking to stand next to Liam. Louis smiled devilishly and left them alone in the kitchen. He knew it wasn’t completely okay to let them mate but Zayn was being too stupid about the scent neutralizer and Liam was being too good (like always). And plus, Louis could stop worrying over Zayn and Harry’s possible mating thing.  
"Harry? Let’s go get groceries, yeah?" obviously Harry was more than happy to do so.  
"No. I’m going with you. You stay with Zayn."  
"You can’t run away forever Liam." Zayn said, and Liam looked at him like he told a blasphemy.  
"Yes I can." he took Louis arm and dragged him outside. But everyone in the house knew it was useless.

 

Over this year Harry grew up more, now he was just ten centimeters shorter than Louis, his voice change to be deep and demanding. He was not Louis’ son anymore, he refused to be called grandson or nephew by his family. He was practically running Louis’ life in a strange way, because yes, he said what Louis told him to, but it was because he wanted to.  
Louis tried to date people, but Harry managed to ruin it everytime; being in home when he shouldn’t, scent marking all his clothes (his scent was strong now, no one came near Louis anymore), appearing at the places Louis was and scaring everybody away. Harry was a really dominant alpha and pretty strong for his age, since he usually won all his fights, against betas or alphas.  
Close to Liam’s birthday is when it happened. Louis went in heat and Harry went to his grandmother’s house. He cried and screamed and broke a couple of glasses, but he left. And Louis was tired, and old, and lonely.  
So he called Liam.  
"Li…" he said when the man picked up.  
"Lou? Are you okay?"  
"No. I’m in heat."  
"Oh man, I’m sorry…"  
"Come here."  
"What?"  
"Come here…"  
"No. you know what will happen if I do."  
"Yes, I know. But we’re old Li, and single. And you won’t go with Zayn and Harry won’t let me have someone. And you’re my best friend."  
"Why not Niall?"  
"He wouldn’t do it." he heard Liam breathing hard from the other line and waited.  
"I’m coming."


	7. So close to fall apart

Liam knocked and Louis opened the door just in bóxers. The alpha sniffed the air and it was automatic, his pupils dilated and he began to shake, his cock a visible line in his jeans.  
"Fuck you smell so good." he said closing the door and burying his face on the omega’s neck, sucking a mark, tasting the skin. Louis was leaking and sweating in his arms, he just needed an alpha, couldn’t handle himself anymore. He cried a little.  
"Shhh, I’ll help you baby." and kissed his cheek, going to the neck and…  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Harry was on the door (perfect timing, for sure), Zayn behind him, and even if he was using neutralizers he smelled. Omega just out of his heat. Why this boy was always about to, in or just out of his heat around him was not such a mystery for Louis.  
Liam stopped the kissing and looked at them.  
"I’m going to claim him. Leave." he put all the strength of his alpha voice in the sentence. But Harry didn’t moved. Zayn was already on the stairs when he stopped.  
"He’s mine!" Harry screamed and Liam laughed putting a hand possessively on Louis back.  
"He’s not. He is going to be mine."  
"Not if I’m here to stop it."  
"Try it." Liam said, dark shadow in his eyes and Louis’ was helpless watching, couldn’t move without feeling his skin about to burn, even the air was turning him on. He needed an alpha now.  
Liam kissed him and Harry growled as if he was wounded to death. He pushed them inside, scratching the older man and kicking him. Louis was out of his mind, cock hard as ever with all those alpha’s scents around him. He whimpered, he needed a knot now.  
"Liam…" he said in a cry. Harry growled and Louis fixed his eyes on him. He was so pale, so thin, so gorgeous with his dark hair and big green eyes and dimples not showing because he was crying. Louis stopped breathing, Harry was everything he ever loved. And he was crying for him, like all these years, he was crying for him.  
The green eyed kid tried one last time to push Liam off him and it worked, but before Louis could react the man, yes grown up man, was throwing himself to Harry and they were on the floor.  
"STOP IT LIAM!" he screamed, Zayn was on the door, watching with huge eyes the scene and Louis was desperate. "Don’t you touch him, no! You hurt him and I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you, let him go!"  
"He’s sick Louis! He’s crazy he…"  
"You too. You’re attacking a kid."  
"Fuck you Louis. You know what? You’re sick too. You’re going on with this shit and you know it’s wrong. You’re disgusting."  
"Leave. Now. I don’t ever want to see you again."  
"Me neither."  
He left. Zayn went after him, and Harry was standing up, drying his tears and thank god he was okay.  
"Lou I…"  
"You leave too. Come back in a week." so Harry did.  
Once the house was empty, Louis fell on his knees crying, holding himself together because he was alone. He was alone, he was forever going to be alone.

Downstairs, Harry was crying with his face hidden on his knees.  
"Haz…"  
"I love him Zayn. I love him and I can’t stop. And I’m a freak you know? I know I am. I should die so he can be happy."  
"Don’t say that!" Zayn hugged him, but Harry couldn’t stop shaking.  
"I need him Zee, why do I need him so bad?!"  
"Because you’re sick."  
"You’re sick too Liam." Zayn answered. Liam looked wounded by his words. "You attacked him."  
"He did it first!"  
"You were trying to have sex with his mate."  
"He’s NOT his mate. When are you two going to get that?!"  
"He is. Except for the physical part, they are mates. And if you can’t see that you’re blinded."  
"Is sick."  
"Is not. Is not because Harry’s probably not Louis’ son." Harry looked at him confused.  
"What?"  
"If you were, then you wouldn’t be feeling this way. I love my parents, but they don’t smell good to me at all. Is a natural thing Haz. And you don’t have a single thing in common with him physically."  
"You’re lying. Liam, leave now. I’m going to grandma’s. And Liam, don’t you ever try that again, because I rather be dead than have to see you with Louis. C’mon Zee." but the omega was quiet, still on the floor. "What’s wrong? C’mon I want to go." Zayn was looking straight to Liam’s eyes.  
"You smell really nice Liam." he said, Harry rolled his eyes, walking away and living them alone.  
A month later Zayn was happily sporting a bond mark, proudly showing it to his family with his hand firmly entwined with Liam's.

But Louis was still single, and Niall found someone to be busy with. Another male omega he literally found on an alley. Josh was his name, he was twenty two and a year ago he was kidnapped by a group of alphas. A whole year of raping, kicking and humiliation.  
But when Niall found him, he had just escaped from them, he threw himself to the blonde’s arms, knowing he was no threat. Niall fell for him immediately. But it was hard, Josh was obviously traumatized and he needed therapy and Niall was so optimistic about everything that six months later he came to Louis house smiling like kid in Christmas.  
"He kissed me Lou."  
"What?!"  
"Josh kissed me." he was almost crying, Louis never felt so happy for Niall.

Between Harry and him, the things were the same. Louis was alone, Harry was alone, and they were okay. The younger was not aggressive, just demanding as always, Louis was just letting him be because after that day (he never spoke to Liam again, neither Harry, and he was losing touch with Zayn because of him) Louis knew how fucked up the things were. So close to fall apart and he was scared.


	8. The ugly truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any error,and it's short but i hope you like it.  
> enjoy

Harry was seventeen when Niall and Josh finally mated. Louis was absolutely happy for Niall, for Josh, but he was so so alone.  
Harry was always there, of course, with his amazing dishes and lovely smiles and stupid low voice, with his funny stories that took too long to end or lost sense in the middle, with his big hands and tender touches even if Louis tried to avoid those. He was there, a constant that Louis was afraid to lose now. He was wrong, as wrong as Harry.  
One night they were fine, talking normally, but Harry would come too close, wrap his arms around Louis and kiss his cheek and he had to escape. One night he really did.  
He went outside, he drove to the next city, trying to calm himself and stop feeling the tingling sensation of warm arms and sweet kiss, and go to the first open club he saw. He was not wearing scent neutralizers, he had to get someone, he needed anyone to make him stop with whatever he had with Harry.  
He was dancing, or something like that with a big guy, alpha of course, and he was trying to forget. But he was there, Harry was there, his pale face and green eyes looking at him. Louis felt sick and left.  
"We’re going home Louis." he heard him saying.  
"How did you get here?"  
"Driving Zayn’s motorcycle."  
"You did what?!"  
"You heard me. Let’s go, he’s going to get that awful thing in an hour."  
"No. You leave, I stay and-"  
"Fuck with mister muscles? No, you’re going home with me."  
"No. It’s…it’s sick Harry. You’re my son, you don’t see yourself like that but you fucking are Harry. I had you in my womb for nine months and I raised you and-"  
"I don’t care. I can't change the way I feel about you. I tried, believe me I tried, but nothing ever works."  
"You didn’t try enough." Harry looked at him and grabbed his face with an explosion of force.  
"You don’t fucking know what I did to try to escape from this Louis. Remember the pills? I tried them again, I went to therapy, I left them inject me things, I tried drugs after that didn’t work, I tried dating, I tried sex, I tried everything! Anything worked. You is all I got at the end of the day. And I need you, I want you I can’t…escape from this." Harry was shaking, Louis was crying. He wasn’t ready to hear those things. Everything was so fucked up.  
"Don’t cry."  
"I love you Harry, you’re my baby. You’re my baby and look what I did to you…"  
"You never told me who my other father was." and he fell silent. Harry never asked about him before, so Louis never told him.  
"I don’t know."  
"What?!"  
"I don’t know. He had a hand over my eyes during the act and left without saying a word or moaning or anything, I never saw him or heard him and I can’t remember his smell."  
"How’s that possible?! You let him fuck you and…?" Louis slapped him.  
"He raped me Harry. I was thirteen; I wasn’t looking for a kid. I thought you could have an idea since I’m this young and I had you." Harry had his mouth open in a perfect “O”. He was still, like gone.  
"He…he raped you? That son of a bitch raped you?!" Louis remembered Liam’s words and his heart hurt for his friend. But Harry was more important in this moment. "You were raped. And you kept me?! And you love me?! How is…and I…and I’m just like him right? I’m nothing like you so I must be just like him. Oh my god."  
"Harry. Calm down Harry, look at me…"  
"I can’t. I’m just like him. And I spent my entire life making yours miserable. I’m…I’m the worst thing ever happened to you. I should be dead, I should…oh my god, I need to go."  
"No! Wait! Listen…"  
"You wanted to get rid of me?"  
"What?"  
"Answer me!"  
"At first I…"  
"An abortion?!"  
"No! We couldn’t…"  
"Afford it. Right. Adoption then." Louis didn’t say anything.  
"Fuck. I need to go."  
"No! Harry!" but it was too late, Harry was in the motorcycle, leaving faster than it was safe and far far away. Louis tried to follow, but he couldn’t find him.

Harry came home the next day.  
"I’ll stop." is the first thing he said. Louis frown.  
"What are you going to...?"  
"With the stalking thing. I’ll let you find a mate. I’ll look for someone too. I’m really sorry for everything. Just don’t…don’t hate me, okay? I can live with-" but Louis hugged him in desperation, kissing his hair and smiling in relief, he never felt so lost,sad and worried than last night.  
"I mean it, I’ll stop but don’t hate me, I know I’m an awful person and you should hate me and-"  
"Shut up. I love you Harry, more than anything in the entire world. I love you and you’re the best kid ever." Harry held him and Louis felt his heart beating faster.  
"I love you too." but Harry said it in a different way. "But please, just tonight and never again can I…can I sleep with you? Just sleep, I promise." Louis looked at him again, and he saw a pale reflection of his Harry. This Harry was sad, drained, defeated. One last time couldn’t hurt.  
"Yeah, one last time." so they went to bed and curled up together. Louis shivered at the way they fitted, Harry crowding him, making him feel so safe, and he buried his face on the curls, smelling and trying to calm his heart, feeling the tears wetting his own hair and crying too.  
They were so fucked up.  
"I just…you know that even if I mate with someone else, I’ll always, always love you, I’ll always want you. Forever."


	9. Sadness and a proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shortness (is that even a word,idk really) but this part needs to be alone.  
> sorry for the mistakes and enjoy

After that, things became awkward.  
Harry was dating openly now, tons and tons of girls and boys, betas and omegas, and Louis found Olly, a pretty brunette boy, with pale skin and brown eyes.  
Olly knew he was an omega, but he never tried to push him to bottom, Louis topped everytime and they were okay. When his heat came, Louis kicked him out, too scared even if his partner was a beta.  
But it was hard. Harry was jealous, Louis was jealous, and Harry graduated, and Louis got a promotion so he was never home or always at Olly’s.  
It was hard.  
And harder when Harry started the Chef Institute, because he literally had no time to be home.  
They drifted apart slowly, and Louis missed him. He missed Harry every second, he missed his eyes, his laugh, his smell.

Harry was twenty when Louis was asked to bond.  
And the worst part was, Harry was home and heard everything.  
"Bond with me." Olly said. "I love you Louis." he stopped breathing and heard a loud noise, like glasses breaking. Harry.  
"Give me a second." he said, going to the kitchen and Harry was there. It was like see him for the first time in years. Harry was so tall now, broad shoulders, hair pulled back and ever green eyes. He wasn’t smiling though, instead gripping the counter so strong his knuckles were white.  
"Harry?"  
"No. Stay away. I’m not…fuck." he was trembling from head to toe.  
"What’s wrong?"  
"Everything’s wrong. I need to…stay the fuck away Louis!  
"No. What’s…?"  
"You’re going to mate Louis. And I can’t. I can’t fucking be okay with that. It’s been two years, and I still feel you in my arms. Just one night and you know? I can’t touch anybody. I haven’t laid a hand on anyone since that night and you fucked him! And he’s going to…you’re going to be his. And I have no alpha instincts with anyone but you, I don’t give two flying shits about any omega around me, in heat or not and…this is pointless. I’m a useless alpha, and I’m sick."  
Again, Harry was crying. But this cry was different, there was sadness, yes, but there was anger and impotence, strong feeling destroying him. Louis felt sick of himself.  
"Oh my god, this is…fuck, it’s my fault, okay? It’s all my fault, I made you this and I…"  
"No. You had me. You loved me when I was that man’s son. You…you’re wonderful. An amazing person, an amazing father to anyone but me. I’m so sorry you didn’t get rid of me Lou. Your life could have been great."  
"No stop it, Harry you’re my son, the best thing I ever did and I..."  
Harry left again.  
But this time, he didn’t came back.


	10. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Enjoy

A month after Louis broke up with Olly. No signals of Harry.  
He was walking on the walls, asking everybody about him, calling him restless, calling the police even. But no signs of him anywhere.  
He started to sleep on his bed, calming himself with Harry’s scent. He was dying inside. Bloody dying. And he had Olly’s last words burned in his mind.  
"Really Lou, I’m leaving because you’re just…Jesus you’re mad, you two learnt to live like a couple, like alpha and omega without the physical touch. Look at you now, acting exactly the same way a mated omega behaves when his alpha’s gone. You told me all of this, listen: you got up when he did, you two had breakfast together, he cooked for you and you ate congratulating him on how good he was, making sure he knew it. You never left the house without saying goodbye and tell him where you were all the time. He was an alpha taking care of his omega, before me. This two years were just…a lapsus there. Nothing more."  
And maybe Olly was right, because Louis was lost, completely lost without Harry. He was helpless if his curly haired kid wasn’t around. And he wasn’t a kid anymore. But the thing is Louis just , missed him, needed him like air and probably more, seeing he was dying from the inside.

 

The apartment was big, he had to face it. So he left to his mother’s house looking for some kind of family warmth. It was useless, he just missed Harry even more, his scent wasn’t around and Louis was restless nights and bad days. He was pale, couldn’t eat much, skinny as ever and sad, so so sad.  
"Lou, baby…"  
"No mom. I don’t want to hear it. I already know I’m a disgusting human being for what I did to him. I’m stopping looking for him, by the way. I’ll let him go. Is the best for both of us."  
"Okay."

 

But one day, about two months after the “Sad night” as Louis called it, Harry came back to an empty house. It was not empty, but certainly looked like that. No lights on, dust on the furniture, dirty dishes, clothes on the floor. But Louis was there, curled up on the couch, sleeping; he was a little ball on the end of the sofa, hiding under a blanket; and Harry stopped breathing because he was too skinny.  
"I should have known you were going to do this. So fucking dramatic." he said, sighing and sitting next to him. Immediately, Louis woke up.  
"Harry?" he said, voice rough from sleeping. Harry smiled and Louis was already throwing himself against him. "Harry! You’re back! Oh I missed you, I missed you so so much Harry! I’m sorry, I’m not with Olly anymore you can stay now, you can-"  
"Shhh. It’s fine."  
"You’re not…you’re not leaving again, are you?" there was fear in his voice, Harry could almost touch it.  
"No. I’m not. Tomorrow I want you to meet someone." he said slowly, his voice soothing but Louis turned away like Harry was on fire.  
"You mated?" he asked and Harry opened his eyes confused. Then he understood it.  
"Oh, no, no. Of course not. I’m still…you know, obsessed with you I guess, you can call it that I think."  
"I won’t. I don’t…I don’t care. I can’t be with you that way, but I want to be in your life. Actually is more selfish than that, I want you in my life. I need you." Harry smiled again, touching Louis cheek ever so carefully, Louis melted in the touch. He was such an omega.  
"It’s fine. Let’s go to sleep, I’ll take a shower and then I’ll go to my room. But I’ll let you in your bed, c’mon." Louis blushed a little and Harry frowned. "What?"  
"I’ve been…sleeping in your bed. Sorry." Harry gasped, surprised because really, he wasn’t expecting that. He couldn’t handle it anymore. He held the older man against his chest, taking deep breaths into his hair, filling his lungs with Louis scent, breathing for the first time in two months. Kissed his forehead, almost crying of happiness, this was everything he needed.  
"Ok, I’ll take you to my bed and I’ll sleep at yours."  
"No. Sleep in your bed, I’ll sleep in mine."  
"Whatever you want bab-Louis."  
And they stood up, Harry escorted him, tucked him into the blankets tight, kissed his forehead again and left.  
'Tomorrow', he thought, 'until tomorrow'.

 

Louis woke up with the smell of eggs surrounding him.  
"Harry?!" he called frantically, leaving the room and almost running to the kitchen, where Harry was cooking like he used to. The boy was tanned, and his body was toned and Louis blushed because he was hugging him from behind and he was so short, his face between Harry's shoulder blades.  
"Good morning Louis." he said, eyes beaming at the sight of Louis in just briefs. 'Contain yourself'. "Are you up to eggs Benedict?"  
"Yes, totally. I’ll take a shower first. Don’t…don’t go, okay?" Louis said, shaking at the thought, Harry turned around and hugged him. Hell, is exactly where he belonged, it wasn’t fair, you shouldn’t feel this way at the boy you gave birth. Jesus. Louis was the sickest man alive.  
"I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be home when you come from work."  
"You mean it, right?" Harry’s heart hurt for him, he wanted to kick himself because of this, because of the way Louis was pressed on his chest, cold body and frenzy look.  
"I’ll be here. I promise."  
"Ok. I’ll take a shower, then."  
'A couple of hours. Just a couple of hours'

 

"Harry?!"he called, as soon as he opened the door.  
"I’m here. I made cake, you want some? Is a new recipe, orange and blueberries." Louis was starving just at the sight of the cake. And damned, he was so skinny, those pants used to be full of delicious muscular thighs, now they looked ugly, empty. The shirt looked big, there was no tummy, his cheekbones were more noticeable. Even his bum was smaller "For me it’s good, but I’ll like your opinion." Harry handed him a piece but Louis bit it from his hand, Harry's mind went blank for a second.  
"Mmm, it’s good. Delicious Harry! Cake is your thing, more." Louis eyes were still nervous, looking at him like waiting for a sudden change, but Harry gave him another piece of cake and smiled.  
'Soon.'


	11. Lucas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this make you guys happy. i know you're hating me for the angst. it goes on,so don't leave just because i was predictable.  
> thanks for reading and sorry for possible mistakes  
> enjoy

"Louis?"  
"Yes?"  
"I want you to meet someone, remember?"  
"Oh, yes, sure."  
"He’s on the door, stay here." Louis took his arm, stopping him. "I’m not leaving, I’ll get him and I’ll be right back." Harry eased him with a kiss on his cheek and walked, opening the door.  
The boy who was coming with him, and Louis knew it at first sight, was a relative.  
"Hello, I’m Lucas. Your son."  
"Excuse me, what?"  
"I’m Lucas…"  
"I heard that, I hear you actually. You’re my…oh my god you have my nose." he stood up faster than humanly possible and rushed to stand in front of the boy. He had his nose, his fucking nose. And his eyes, his eyebrows. Even a hint of his lips and cheek bones. Lucas was blonde, short hair and pale skin (“from his father, probably” Louis thought), about two inches taller than him, skinny.  
"You are…you have my eyes too."  
"Yeah, Harry said that."  
"What the actual hell is going on here? I mean, I’m…I was not ready for this. Jesus, look at you." and he was smiling, like an idiot because this kid had his eyes and nose and his cheeks red and a nervous smile so much like his.  
"Well is…a long story."  
"Do you want me to leave?" Harry asked from the door frame. Louis was almost fainting in a second, all his blood gone from his face.  
"No! I mean…no, please don’t. Could you two explain this to me? I’ve got time."  
"Ok." Louis took Lucas hand absently and wow, he felt it in his bones, if that was possible, he turned to look at the boy and he was still, like gone.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes is just…I felt it. The thing they said you should feel with your parents, especially if it’s an omega. Is a bond, is the first bond a person has, more primitive and strong if the parents are alpha an omega…sorry, that was weird. I just…I’m studying Medicine, and I really like Alpha/Omega dynamics so…"  
"That’s fine. That’s great, I don’t care. It was interesting, and you’re right. I…I felt it too." And he did, the same kind of bond he shared with his mother and sisters, but much stronger, the bond that means family. Lucas smiled so big and seriously, Louis could see so many things of his own face there it was surreal.  
"C’mon, sit. Let’s talk."

Well, the story was something like this: Anne, Harry’s biological mother had a severe postpartum depression at the time Louis was having Lucas. She wasn’t in her own mind and the nurses weren’t there when she took Lucas instead of Harry and dropped him outside, thinking it was her own son. When the nurses looked for the Tomlinson baby, there was no baby in the crib so the nurse called her boss and guess what? Anne gave them Harry, telling them it was the Tomlinson baby, oblivious at the fact it was her son.  
"Why they didn’t ask?"  
"They knew about her, they found me outside too."  
Louis left and Anne stayed two weeks and a half because she refused to feed Lucas (Louis wanted to kill the woman, seriously), saying it was not hers, until she had to grab him and that’s it, she never left him go after that.  
She forgot everything about the episode with Harry and the nurses.  
"Why she was so…?"  
"Gone? Mom had four miscarriages before Harry. The last one was when the baby was six months long, she wanted a baby so bad…and she thought the baby in the crib, Harry, was not the baby she had inside, she thought it was me. I don’t know, ask her because I can’t explain such thing." Lucas said. Louis nodded; he was going to ask her. "The thing is… I always knew I wasn’t her son. There was no bond, I couldn’t feel it. So I tried to go to the hospital, and nobody told me anything, because of 'patient-doctor rules'. But Harry’s an alpha, they had to answer him."  
"Why did you…?"  
"Years ago Zayn told me I was probably not your son. It was logical, you know? An obsession like mine is not…normal. I told you, I never ever saw you like my dad. And I always felt the same way about you. It’s in my nature, I guess. So I went to the hospital, I asked and they refused so I used my alpha voice with an omega nurse and she got me the records. I looked for every mother, it was weird because there were six and you giving birth that day, so I knocked on the first three doors and then at Anne’s and yeah, pretty much like what happened with you and Lucas a minute ago."  
"So you…you met her. And you’ve been living with her?"  
"No, I was around but not living with her properly. Just, getting to know her, and Gemma, she’s my sister."  
"You have a sister?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Ok. I’m…overwhelmed, probably. But it’s…it’s great. You came and Jesus, I can’t believe, like a fucking movie. But I’m glad you came."   
"Should I leave now?" Lucas said, small voice and a sad look.  
"No, of course not! You can stay for dinner, you can stay to sleep if you want. Or you can go and come back. Whenever you want, if you want to, of course." Lucas eyes sparkled at that.  
"You mean it? That’s great! I’d love to! You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to know you."  
"Of course you can comeback. You’re family. I’ll take you to meet my mother and sisters if you want some day."  
"That would be awesome."

Lucas stayed and they talked for hours, while Harry was cooking some fish that was delicious. Louis smiled so big at him, so calm and happy and Lucas fitted in the table with them.  
Lucas, was mated already. With another beta. That was not usual, betas didn’t need to mate and usually hated the bite mark because it made them look like omegas. But Lucas, and Louis realized in a second, was just like him. A helpless romantic.  
"What’s her name?"  
"How do you know it’s a girl?"  
"Smells too sweet to be a boy."  
"Great nose. She’s Laila. You’ll love her. Well, I hope you do…" and he was so shy, like a five years old around him. Louis loved him already.  
"I think I need to meet your mother next time."  
"Yes, she’s dying to meet you. We live like five hours from here, but they’ll come. Gemma and her, I mean."  
"Great. Whenever they want. And Laila too."  
"Yes, Laila too."  
Lucas was leaving, but then came back and hugged Louis tight.  
"I’m so glad I met you." he said, voice muffled by the older man’s shoulder. Louis smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"I’m glad too."


	12. Is not so easy

"Ok. Now can you explain to me why you never picked up your phone or called me? You were safe on your mother’s house-"  
"I told you I was not in her house. I lost my cellphone, and I was afraid of calling."  
"Why would you be?"  
"Olly. I thought you were still with him. I called once, like three days after I left and he picked up."  
"He never told me. Son of bitch."  
"He was jealous. He always knew."  
"He always knew what?"  
"That you’re mine." and Harry was kissing him. Well, kissing is just saying, he was more like trying to steal his soul with his mouth probably. Louis was in shock, he left him kiss him and felt his hands on his sides, the warm body against his, the scent surrounding him. Harry was a great kisser, Louis had to gave him that, biting when he had to, licking when he had to, not too much saliva and damn if he wasn’t hard already.  
Harry put his hands on Louis’ waist and noticed, he could cover it completely, his middle fingers were touching on the low of Louis’ back. He turned away.  
"You’re so skinny. Look at this Louis, I can round your waist." he said, lips on the older’s jaw.  
"I couldn’t…stop it, I can’t think when you do that." Harry giggled (he giggled, this boy was going to be the end for Louis), and stopped.  
"I’ll make you eat until you look healthy again."  
"I look healthy. Just skinny. Skinny is not bad. Actually I like it this way."  
"But I miss your thighs." kiss "And your tummy." kiss "and your arms." kiss. "and your bum." kiss. Louis laughed but pushed him.  
"My ass is the only thing you miss. Pervert. By the way, even if I’m not your biological father, I’m still the one who raised you. I breast fed you Harry."  
"Oh my god! You did that?! That’s…strange. I didn’t need to know it."  
"Just for you to know how much your father I am."  
"More like mother, actually."  
"Shut up. Go take a shower. You stink"  
"My rut’s about to come. I’ll stink more if that’s what you mean."  
"I mean you smell like fish."  
"Oh. Ok." Harry tried to kiss him, but Louis moved his face.  
"We’ll talk about this. Not now."  
"Ok."

 

But they didn’t. Louis was almost asleep in his bed when Harry appeared, climbing to the bed without hesitation, spooning him and breathing on his neck.  
Louis fell asleep on his arms, smiling even if he refused to, feeling safe, and loved, for the first time in years.

 

The next week Harry was in rut. And he begged Louis to stay. Obviously, Louis left. And Harry was really angry when he came back.  
"Why you had to leave?"  
"I’m not going to mate with you." it was like a bucket of cold water for him.  
"What?"  
"I’m not going to mate with you."  
"You’re kidding me. Louis I’m not your son. You got that, right?"  
"Yes, but I raised you Harry."  
"You’re fucking with me, you can’t be serious! You can’t do this to me!" his face was suddenly red, and his eyes wet. Louis wanted to cry already" I looked for him, I showed you how we can be together now. I came back to be with you as your mate, not as your son."  
"Sorry but I can’t."  
"You can’t?! You can’t?! explain to me please, how you can’t when we sleep together every single night. When we watch movies cuddling on the couch, when we eat together and have fun and I kissed you! You let me kiss you the other night!"  
"It was a mistake."  
"You…bloody liar you’re….ugh, I hate you Louis. I hate you." Harry closed the door, and Louis sighed. But five minutes later, Harry opened with a bag and Louis blood froze.  
"What are you doing Harry?" he asked, not breathing.  
"I’m leaving, obviously."  
"No. You can’t leave. You promised."  
"I promised because I thought you got it, how I wanted you, how I wanted to be with you and you were okay with that. But seeing you still…refuse to be with me, even if we are perfectly able of right now, I’m leaving you. Until you change your mind or I find a mate to come back with."he was angry, and it was lie. He wasn’t going to find a mate ever, he was going to get Louis, at eighty probably, but he was going to die being Louis’ alpha.  
"No! no you can’t, you don’t understand! I love you, I love you okay? I told you that but I can’t…"  
"You can’t let yourself go. That’s the thing. I’m changing my last name."  
"What?!"  
"From now on, call me Harry Styles. See you around Louis."  
And left.  
That was a really ugly habit of him, going away and leaving Louis behind, crying on the floor and scratching his own skin in need. Harry couldn’t smell him, but Louis was in heat.


	13. Cheesy, fucking movie like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry,sadness again,or smthg like that. sorry it gets better soon,i promise.  
> thanks for reading,sorry for mistakes and enjoy

"Damn. My keys." he said, and rushed upstairs. He felt dumb, there was nothing more stupid than leave the house after a fight and forget the keys. Cheesy, fucking movie like. "What the…?" omega. In heat. Worst. Louis, in heat. Otherwise Harry could just walk away, but the scent was driving him insane. "Ok, you need to go Harry. You need to go. You’ve been doing this since you’re three, you can handle another heat, oh my god I can’t do this. I can’t do this I can’t. Crap." his legs were walking without him to tell them to, he was on the door, knocking. "Louis?!" he never ever smelled so good before, Harry’s skin was tingling and his cock was throbbing. "Louis!"  
Louis had to answer, it was his alpha voice, so he did.  
"You should leave. You should leave forever. You should" he was shut by a kiss. Harry kicked the door and put his hand on the other’s back, pressing him against his chest, breathing deep in the scent, letting himself go. "No. Stop it, stop it. Please…"  
"I can’t. You know I can’t…" he was now sucking bruises on his neck, marking him, stroking his back to ease him even if Louis was already shaking, skin on fire and panting. "Why you smell like this? So much better…"  
"I stopped using neutralizers."  
"How long?"  
"Since you left." he said, putting his hands (really tiny next to Harry’s) on the boy’s curls, digging his fingers on the scalp.  
"Why?"  
"I thought…I thought maybe my scent would bring you back…" Harry froze.  
"And you’re not going to let me mate with you." Louis cried out, that was not fair. "You’re amazing. Just amazing. I’ll leave. I’ll locked the door. See you in a week."  
"Then you’re going to be back?"  
"Yes. I’m going to mate with you Louis. I’m your mate, like it or not." the blue eyed man shivered at the words, so similar to those Harry said years ago. It was the same fearless, doubtless look. Louis was his. He always was.

 

Harry came back six days after, but he came with his mother and his sister.  
Louis felt something strange at the sight of the two women. They were…obviously Harry’s relatives. Gemma had his smile, his dimple, but she was cheeky, with a smart humor you need to be careful because it could hurt. Anne had Harry’s eyes and smile, and nose even, and really, it was obvious. It was weird.  
Anne apologized like a million times, crying over Gemma’s shoulder and Louis couldn’t make her understand it was not her fault (it was, but he couldn’t just say that). She said Harry was a lovely man, that he raised him amazingly, and she was happy about how kind and smart the boy was. Gemma was different. She didn’t cried at all, actually she smiled at him like knowing something. She was incredible.  
"So…when are you going to mate with my brother, Louis?" she asked, like that was all she was here for. Smiling in a cheeky way, so much like Harry.  
"What?! I’m not-I mean, it’s not like-we’re not going-he’s my son. Ok. His my son and-"  
"We are okay with that. Harry told us how hard it was for both of you. He told us how much he loves you, and it’s…it’s understandable."  
"No is not. I’m thirteen, almost fourteen years older than him, I’m thirty three Anne. He needs someone younger, prettier and not his father."  
"You’re not his father." the women said together, Louis suddenly was really angry.  
"I’m not? Who raised him? I did. Who taught him to talk, to walk, to go to the bathroom? To wash his hair? Who did homework with him all this years? Who held him everytime he fell or was scared? Who talked with so many teachers because he was getting awesome grades and behaving like an idiot? I did. I did all that. So don’t come to my house to tell me I’m not his father."  
"I’m sorry, it was not in an offending way Louis, we know all the things you’ve done for him. All the sacrifices…"  
"Not such thing as sacrifices. I loved him, he was my son not so long ago. He still is. That’s the reason I did all of that. I don’t regret anything."  
"But don’t you…love him differently?"  
"Is none of your business."  
"It is. Is my son."  
"He was not three months ago."  
"He is, you can’t ignore that." everyone was tense, Harry wanted to hide under a rock and never come out because Louis, lovely always smiling Louis, was looking at her mother like she was the most offensive thing he ever saw. And Harry couldn’t really blame him. They were trying to help, but…  
"Louis…"  
"You don’t understand anything. Your boy, your lovely son you don’t even know that well, made my life a hell." Harry opened his eyes surprised. He was about to say something but Louis shut him with a wave. "He…he was insufferable. During my heats he was aggressive, no one could even go near me because he would scream and scratch and kick and break things. And he was three years old. He calmed after but he was always there, being a possessive little shit scaring whoever was trying to get to know me. He manipulated me a thousand times, he slept in my bed, he hugged me, he kissed me without my permission. I fought with my best friend because of him, I still don’t talk to Liam." his voice broke a little there. Harry lowered his head. "He scared everyone, he kept saying I was his, and his and nobody else’s. So many times I believed it. Then he left. He left for months and I was lost. Because I never really wanted to be with someone else, because he told me I was his and I believed it. All this years, and he did things for me. And we hurt each other bad. But at the end of the day I had a reason to stop him. He was my son. Now he’s not. And I’m…and I’m lost. Because maybe you’re okay with this, but I watched him grow up and-"  
"I watched you grow up too Louis."  
"What?"  
"I did, I grew up next to you. You were a kid, so we grew up together. Don’t forget that." Harry said, looking straight into his eyes before continue. "My first memory is your face you know? You in heat, actually, that very first time. I remember your red cheeks and your skin was warmer than usual. I remember how scared I was, because you weren’t safe anywhere. I remember how I felt, so afraid somebody was going to hurt you, to steal you from me. I remember your eyes. And you were seventeen. I remember every birthday after that, your birthdays, not mine. I remember everytime you came home tired of school and work, I remember how sad you was everytime you had to sit and explain me the 'I’m your father not your mate' thing. I remember hearing you crying on the bathroom because Jay was worried about us. I remember everytime I made you laugh, and everytime I made you blushed. And I remember being crazy, desperate because I couldn’t make you see how the things were for me." Harry was on the verge of tears, hoping this could finally make Louis understand the depth of his feeling.  
Harry was scared, because he told Louis he loved him, but never wearing his heart on his sleeve. It was exactly what he was doing now. Exposing himself completely, in order to gain the only person he ever wanted.  
"We should leave." Gemma said, dragging his mother outside. Louis was kind of in shock again, processing the words.  
"I…Harry I…"  
"I know it’s hard. But face it Lou, it’s not like I’m your son anymore. I refused to be your son for years. And yes, you treated me like your son, but things changed the last couple of years and…just think about it, okay? I’ll leave if you want me to."  
"Fuck, no. I hate when you leave." it was the most coherent thing he could say in his state. Harry smiled with sadness on his eyes and Louis heart ached.  
"But you still don’t want me. Awesome. What the fuck do you really, truly want me to do?"  
"Find someone better. Someone…that’s not me."  
"I’ll do it. If that makes you happy. I’m too old for this."  
"You are old? What about me then?"  
"Don’t try to change the atmosphere. I’ll find someone, I hope you don’t regret your decision."


	14. Giving up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> th last sad part,i promise. i'm tired of sadness,i'm writing the smut part now ;)

And how he did.  
But he tried to ignore it.  
Two weeks after that Harry was with this pretty girl named “Bitch” (her name was Jessie, but who cares?), and she was eating him, licking all over his face it was disgusting.  
Thank god Lucas was now in his life and he was always there, alone or with Laila, or Gemma even. Laila was the sweetest girl in the Universe. She was shorter than Louis, curvy body and angel face, her hair was curly and something between coffee and honey, she was always joking and her eyes were the deepest brown. She was perfect for Lucas, because he was pretty, but so shy and insecure. She complemented him so good.  
"Louis?" Laila said one day. She was over the awkward part and treated him like a friend, even family.  
"Yes love?"  
"How you did it?"  
"How I did what?"  
"Harry. Harry is so different from the stereotype alpha. He’s sweet and kind and never uses his alpha voice…"  
"Oh, I don’t know. I’m an omega, I guess he learnt to respect everyone because he saw how hard it was for me. My two best friends are alphas too, but they grew up with me so they are respectful too."  
"You haven’t talked to Liam?"  
"No. I won’t."  
"But Lou…"  
"No darling. I don’t want to."  
"What about Harry?"  
"He’s doing his life."  
"And you’re dying. Really, dad I- sorry,I didn’t mean to." she blushed. The hard part of Laila was she was an orphan, and she was super attached to Lucas family, and Louis now too. A week ago Lucas asked if he could call him dad and Louis almost fainted, Harry hadn’t called him that in decades.  
"You can call me that if you want."  
"But you’re not…"  
"You’re my son’s mate, aren’t you?" she nodded. "Then it’s like you’re my daughter. By the way, I want grandsons before I get older."  
"Louis you’re thirty four!"  
"I know, I know, I’m kidding! I want him with a degree before, and you on the theatre."  
"I will, trust me." she was an actress, and very good in Louis opinion.  
"I know. And I’ll be there watching you."  
"With Harry, mated with him."  
"No. That’s not going to happen."  
"It is. Soon. You’re going to explode one of this days." Laila smiled devilishly at him and kissed his cheek before leaving.  
There was no way Louis could snap.

In the middle of all that, Lucas and Laila met Jay and the girls. It was a success, they were loved thirty seconds after they said hello. Jay cried, because she always cried, and hugged Lucas and kissed him and Louis was almost crying. Almost.  
And when Jay told him, why he hadn’t mate with Harry yet Louis fainted. Literally. Lucas looked at him and laughed, telling him everyone was just waiting because Harry was Harry and he was awfully stubborn.  
"And you are okay with that too? Me mating the boy who was…?"  
"It’s weird. But he loves you so much. We can see it. And if it makes you and him happy, there’s really nothing stopping you."

 

He did. He snaped. He was on his room, listening to Bitch moaning. Fucking moaning on his house.  
He remembered Harry’s words, like knives on his chest.  
"I introduced her to mom and Gemma. And I’m mating with her tonight. She’s in heat."  
"I noticed. It can’t be in any other place?"  
"No."  
"I’ll leave you two alone then." but he couldn’t. He pretended he did, but he locked himself on his room. He was a masochist, he was. He was in love with Harry, he was. Really in love, completely gone for him. He should have known, he should’ve tried to avoid it before, to stop himself or anything. Now it hurt. It hurt to breathe because he said 'I haven’t laid a hand on anyone since that night'. And now he was, he was touching her the way he should be touching him.  
But he had to let him go. He was sick, he couldn’t let Harry fall on his sickness.  
"Bite me! Bite me…bond with me!" she was screaming. She was screaming so he was knotting her.  
'He’s going to bond with her. He’s…he’s going to be hers. He’s going to leave, have kids with that bitch. He’ll grow old with her. He will leave me.'  
He had to stop the pain. So he opened the window and looked down, seven nice tall floors. And yes, he was dramatic; he was going to do something like that because he was going crazy.  
"I’m so sorry Harry…I’m sorry I’m insane…"

 

"DON’T YOU DARE!" suddenly, there were warm big hands around him, pulling him back to the floor and closing the window, there were curls on his face and the sweet smell of the only alpha Louis could love. "You’re…fuck you! You were on the window?! Are you nuts?! Are you seriously planning to leave me like this?! How could you?!" he sounded angry, but the way he was hugging Louis so tight, almost smothering him, so desperate. "You never, ever even look at the window. We’re moving to a proper house as soon as I get a job."  
"Don’t be dramatic." he said, smiling and wrapping his arms on Harry’s waist. He was almost naked, and smelled like her, but Louis snuggled closer and sighed, happy on Harry’s arms.  
"Fuck you. You’re not going near the windows ever again, you heard me?"  
"Yes. I did."  
"Ok. I’ll take Jessie home." Louis cringed. "I’ll take her home because I’m breaking up with her."  
"You were about to mate like a minute ago."  
"She knew I wasn’t going to. I told her I was yours."  
"I don’t understand you."  
"And I don’t understand you. But I love you, so it’s okay."  
"Okay."  
"You stay in the living room. Got it?"  
"Yes. I’ll stay there."  
"I mean it. I’m using my voice with you."  
"Not necessary. I’m okay now."  
"Good. I’ll be back in five minutes."

But it took him an hour, and Louis was almost eating his fingers, fingernails long ago eaten by his teeth. He had long red scratches on his skin, he was curled in the couch, on the verge of tears because when Harry hugged him, Louis left the last wall between them fall.  
He couldn’t escape anymore. He couldn’t live like this anymore. He was old, and tired, and so so in love with Harry.  
Louis heard the door lock and looked at it, waiting.  
Harry came inside, with a tired look but a blinding smile, walking straight to Louis and kissing him. It was the first time Louis kissed him back, and Harry shivered when he felt the wet tongue on his lips.  
"Go get a shower. You still smell like her." Louis said, kissing Harry’s cheek and stroking his back.  
"Ok. I’ll be right back."  
After the shower, Harry smelled again like himself and Louis breathed him in many times, trying to keep his scent inside of him.  
"Louis?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Are you finally giving up?" Louis stopped breathing for a second, and then smiled.  
"Yes."


	15. In love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok,I'm shit writing smut, i get it. i won't try again i promise haha  
> sorry for possible mistakes and enjoy

After that, things were easier and happier than ever. Harry was simply perfect; he smiled, he always left him win the fights, he cooked , he sang stupid top forty songs with him, he kissed him sweetly in the mornings and deeply at night.  
But there was something else, something it was just them together, and the way they fitted on the couch, Louis on Harry’s lap, or on the bed, Louis covered on Harry’s body, or the way Harry was warm but never too warm to make him sweat, or the way his touches were gentle when they needed to, and strong and demanding other times.  
Harry waited three months for Louis heat.  
And when it was soon to come, he asked softly, scared of the answer.  
"Can I…can we bond?" Louis looked at him, he meant the question, after this perfect months with lovely days he was not sure about Louis feelings. He was right because Louis never told him 'I love you'. Louis was waiting for some kind of perfect moment, and that was this.  
"Harry, look at me." he did. "I love you. I’m in love with you. And I want to be your mate." it was like breaking some kind of mask from his face because his eyes were red and wet in a second, and his bottom lip was quivering. Louis put his hand on his cheek, taking the only tear fallen form those green eyes and drying it.  
"Oh god, tell me you’re not lying, don’t be cruel because if I’m about to bite you and you" Louis kissed him and sat on his lap (Jesus he had a kink for the size difference) and stroked Harry’s back (one of his many weak spots, Louis was working on discover all of them) making him moan. All sadness and insecurities forgotten  
"Great. I’ve been waiting for this since I was three." Louis smiled at him.  
"I know."

The day was okay, he woke up alone because Harry had early classes, and he had to work, but like always on the kitchen counter a hot cup of coffee and a piece of one of Harry’s new cake recipes was waiting for him. He was fat now, but Harry liked to call it 'healthy' and say things as 'finally your thighs are back' or 'look at your arms, gosh I love them', or his personal favorite 'I could do things to this-slap on his bum- lovely thing now it’s back'. Harry was cheeky, really cheeky now he had the freedom to be.  
So he went to work, he made it to lunch break and felt the tingling on his skin.  
"Fuck. I can’t believe it." he made an amazing act like he was sick, so convincing because of his red cheeks and sweat, and left.  
In the house, he took a shower washing all the scent neutralizer from his skin because he wanted Harry to like him, to smell him and go crazy.  
But the first wave was around the corner and he needed Harry. So he called him, knowing he was on class but will pick up anyway.  
"Lou? Everything’s o-you’re in heat." it took him a second, just hearing Louis difficult breathing and he was hard on his pants. "Damn, I’m coming. Five minutes."  
It took like fifteen, but Louis didn’t care, too busy as he was trying to stop himself from fucking his fingers or rub against the sheets.  
When Harry stepped inside the house, Louis lost it, the scent hitting him so strong he went crazy for the first time in years: he was always on control of his body, but now he was a mess in the bed, whimpering, trying to strip from his clothes and failing because everything was so hot, everything smelled like Harry. Harry was there. Hello Harry.  
"Shhh, don’t cry, don’t cry, look at me. Baby, focus a second." and he did, because Harry asked. "That’s it, great darling. Help me to get you out of your clothes." and if Louis could think straight he would’ve realize Harry was going to see him naked for the first time. Now all he could do was let Harry take off his clothes.  
He was just in his underwear when the younger man stopped.  
"Louis. Look at me. Are you sure you want to do this? There’s no turning back after we bond, I’ll never ever let you go after that."  
"I know. And I want it that way. I want you too."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I am. I love you, I really do." Louis tried to collect the pieces of his sanity and put them together to make his statement believable. He kneeled on the bed, reaching for Harry and taking his shirt off, kissing him slowly, even if all he wanted was being pinned on the bed with a dick pounding into him restlessly.  
"Harry?"  
"What?"  
"I’m on the pill, I won’t get pregnant."  
"And?"  
"I just thought I should tell you."  
"Good. Anyway, where we were? Oh yeah, you were getting me naked. What happened with that?" Louis giggled and kissed him, letting himself go in those arms because he was safe now, he was with his alpha (damn, he could call Harry his alpha now) and he was going to take care of him.

God, the scent, the scent was everywhere -Louis was breathing Harry, deep over and over, feeling his hands on his sides, his mouth on his neck. The blue eyed man was completely lost in the heat, in the pleasure. He was panting and leaking so much.  
"Fuck, you smell so good. You smell so good…" there was a finger there now, circling his hole without going inside. Louis wanted it inside. "Oh…so wet. So wet for me, just for me, aren’t you love?" the finger was knuckle deep, thrusting slowly in the sweetest torture. "You’re going to be mine. All mine, finally and forever." Louis whimpered when a second finger followed the first. They were so deep, but not enough. He was scratching Harry’s back and trembling. "Shhh…I’m here baby."  
"Don’t…don’t go…ever again…" he said panting, feeling a third finger, so close to lose his mind.  
"Never again." and he reached Louis prostate, making him come unexpectedly. He kept going until Louis was done and took his fingers out. The older man gripped his arm strong.  
"Don’t go."  
"I’m not. I was going to grab the pillow." they kissed for a while, Louis calmed thanks to the orgasm and ready to next round. Harry was naked over him, skin against skin and it felt perfect, it felt like home.  
The second wave came and Louis cried and bit Harry’s shoulder because his dick was on his entrance but not inside yet.  
"Harry…Harry…"  
"What? What do you want?"  
"Do something."  
"Like?" he bit him playfully, sucking on a purple mark to get it darker. Louis moaned.  
"Fuck me. Knot me…I need it, I need you, your knot…just you please…"  
"Lou, baby."  
"What?"  
"Let it go." he used his voice, his alpha voice and Louis became a mess again, he couldn’t think in anything but 'knot' and 'alpha'. This was a real heat, something Louis never truly experienced before because he was always too scared to let go. But now he could.  
Harry bit his neck and shoulders, still outside and rubbing the tip of his cock on Louis hole, letting the slick drip and wet the sheets. Harry sniffed and his instincts kicked. He grabbed Louis thighs and pushed them apart, lowering his head to kiss them and bite them, breathing over the skin and feeling his cock throbbing, ready to claim the omega under him.  
"I’m going to-" but he pushed the tip if his dick inside the slippery hole and kept pushing until his testicles were touching Louis ass.  
"Oh my god. Oh fuck, fuck is so big, so big inside…" Louis said, trying to breathe again and reaching for Harry, tugging his curls when he found them. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think in anything but Harry inside of him, he felt so full, so complete.  
"You’re mine now, all mine. You can’t run, you can’t let anyone touch you but me."  
"Just you, I only want you…" Harry kissed him deep, licking his mouth obscenely and rubbing his nipples with his thumbs, making him shiver and whimper and get even more lost in the feeling.  
He slowly thrust inside, over and over until he felt Louis was ready for more. Harry had only the tip inside again, pushed back in again, Louis gasped and scratched his back moaning loudly. From then on, every thrust was faster and faster.  
"There! Fuck, right there…" Harry pressed the bundle of nerves just right and Louis came for the second time, throwing his arms to Harry’s neck and holding onto him, feeling his whole world moving and disappearing at the same time.  
"Look at me, look at me Louis." so he did, and what he found, even in such a state, surprised him. There was lust, and so much desire, but mostly, there was love. Such adoration you could feel it from his eyes, warming Louis heart and finally letting him feel loved. Because he was, because he deserved that kind of love. "I love you." Harry said, before feeling his knot swell as deep as it could inside the older man.

It was strange, Louis could say. Because it felt great. Better than great, it felt perfect.  
Harry felt perfect inside of him, locking him up, without a chance to escape anymore. And he was filling him, so much come he could feel him swelling his belly.  
"I love you too Harry. I love you too." Louis breathed out, voice tiny from exhaustion and contentment. The heat was gone for a while, he was full now, he was happy.  
"Tell me that when I’m not helping you with your heat."  
"Helping me? I thought you wanted this as well." Louis looked at him, curls stuck in his forehead, drops of sweat in his neck and chest, and the ones being dried by his hands on Harry’s back. The green eyes were still full of love, so bright and Louis wanted to kiss him until his mouth couldn’t move anymore.  
So he did.


	16. Bond and new things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any errors and enjoy

Three days after that, Louis couldn’t even move from the bed. He was drained, but happiest than ever covered in sweat and kisses, marked from neck to thighs and belly swollen. Louis was happy, almost asleep on Harry’s arms, bathed by Harry’s scent, complete.  
"Louis."  
"What?"  
"I’m going to bite you next wave."  
"Okay."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Harry, we made love like three thousand times already, of course I’m sure."  
"It’s not the same, it’s a bond for life."  
"We are. A bite doesn’t mean anything."  
"More than you’re mine and nobody can even go near you if I don’t like him or her."  
"Possessive."  
"Just with you."  
"I know. Love you."  
"Love you more."

Next wave came like an hour after that, and Harry made it slow. Letting Louis go mad over him, over his mouth and his hands, over the smiles and quiet laughs everytime the blue eyed one would moan.  
He was thrusting deep and fast, he was just about to end and needed to ask one more time.  
"Louis…are you sure?" he was barely holding his orgasm now. Louis opened his eyes, full of tears because everything was so intense, and it felt so right, so perfect. He caressed the younger’s face ever so lightly, smiling at him and crying.  
"Bite me." me murmured, and Harry gave up, his knot bigger than before, mouth in the bond spot, teeth digging the skin, breaking it and they felt it at the same time. Something wrapping their heart, squeezing it, and then they felt what the other was feeling and it was overwhelming.  
Louis felt, for the first time, all those love waves around him, all that warmth coming from his mate’s (wow, Harry was his mate now) heart surrounding him, making him shiver and cry because he was so happy. And Harry was so happy, he could feel the joy in him now.  
Harry felt, for the first time, Louis reciprocated the feeling. He felt the love, something so strong and calming, a love that was there and was all for him. He felt Louis insecurities too, and how happy he was feeling. And he gasped, because the reason why Louis was this happy, tears of gladness running on his cheeks, was him. Was him bonding with him, was him taking care of him, loving him.  
"This is…"  
"Amazing.. I know."  
"I love you Harry."  
"I love you too."  
"I know."

On the next days, Louis discovered the pros of been bonded.  
First, Harry was even more protective (let’s face it, possessive) over him. But he could go out without scent neutralizers if he was with Harry, and he always smelled like him now (Harry was making him wear his clothes, even wearing Louis clothes sometimes). No one, and I mean it when I say no one, would go near him because of that.  
Second, Harry was always happy now. Smiling the whole time, doing cute things for him, cuddling with him all the time and Louis was just getting used to it. But he was happy, Louis could feel it trough the bond so he was happy too.  
Third, the bond was cool. Louis could say where Harry was all the time, how he was feeling (even when he was in class and Louis at work, he could feel when he was sad or nervous or excited). It was really nice to know when your partner lights up because of something, especially when he lights up because of you.  
Fourth, sex. Every single day. Every single morning and night. Because Harry was insatiable. He wanted Louis all the time, everywhere, and now he will just take him. The blue eyed man blushes thinking about the places where he and Harry made love; every part and piece of furniture in the house to be honest. And Harry was good. He was awesome, he was all the things a man should be at sex. He was gentle because Harry was always gentle, but he could be dominant, demanding, doing things to make Louis cry of pleasure, or cry of relief, or just scream. And he could be the sweetest man in the world and make it slow, he was even needy, he would let Louis ride him and would smile fondly at him with red cheeks and too bright eyes.  
Fifth, Harry wanted kids. He wanted kids like now. And Louis could feel his excitement, his anxiety everytime they popped up something related to kids. Louis was always saying no, but inside he was dying to have Harry’s kids.  
It all started a week after Louis’ heat.  
"Lou…?" and Louis could feel the apprehension Harry was feeling. He looked at him confused.  
"Yes love?" and Harry was evading his eyes, so Louis went straight to him and sat on his lap (his favorite chair lately) and made him look at him. "What’s wrong?"  
" It’s about…you know…"  
"No I don’t, tell me."  
"Kids."  
"What with kids?"  
"Do you…do you want to…?"  
"To have kids? With you?"  
"Yeah." and he blushed. Louis felt the age difference and his heart ache a little. Harry comforted him by kissing sweetly his cheek.  
"I…I think you’re too young for kids Harry."  
"You’re kidding me. I don’t want to be an old men and I don’t want…"  
"Me to be old. I get it. But we can wait Harry…I’m thirty four, we can wait until you graduate and get a job, so we can have enough money to buy a house and that. Just two more years and you’re going to be a chef and people will kill themselves to have you on their restaurants."  
"But you do want kids, right?"  
"Yeah, I want kids." and Harry sent a wave of happiness and fondness straight to Louis’ heart.  
If he was going to be like that, Louis wanted three hundred kids.

And it went on, small things, easy words falling so natural from Harry’s lips. But one night Louis lost it.  
Louis' belly was swollen because of three pieces of cake Harry happily fed him, and he was rubbing his tummy absently. Harry kneeled in front of him and took his hand, replacing it with his and lifting his shirt. He touched the skin, Louis blushed and felt awkward because he knew he looked fat but Harry kissed his belly and looked up, smiling at him.  
"Imagine our kids Lou, just imagine them. They’re going to be the prettiest girls and boys ever. Everyone will die to be around them, the most gorgeous things in the world. I hope they have your nose and smile."  
"And I hope they have your eyes and your curls." Louis answered, without really realizing. He blushed even more and Harry kissed him, crushing him lightly against the couch.  
"I love you so much…" and he took Louis like he was a feather (and yes, Louis had a kink for being manhandled) and dragged him to the bed.  
"And I love you more." the older man said once in the bed.  
Now he wanted kids so much more.


	17. Someday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for mistakes  
> enjoy

Another new thing in their lives were their families getting to know each other. It was hard for Louis’ sisters to understand the changes, but they tried their best and smiled at them. Jay and Anne became instant friends and talked about how they were the cutest couple or how hard it was for them to be together in this city, even how much they wanted grandsons. Lucas and Laila were always around too, and the girls became friends with them easily.

And last but not least were Niall, Josh, Zayn and Liam.  
Louis didn’t cried, he was about to but he handled himself good. But Liam did cry, like a fucking baby to be honest. He hugged Louis like an hour and wouldn’t let him go until Zayn dragged him outside.  
It was awkward when they just appeared at the door, and Liam was already crying.  
"What the…?" hug, Louis lost his breath and hugged him back.  
"Gosh I missed you so much Lou! So many years, man. I’m so so sorry Louis, I was such a blockhead with you, I love you Lou, I love you I always loved you you’re my best friend…" he said between ugly sobs and hugging Louis so tightly he couldn’t catch air.  
"Liam, let him go." Zayn said, voice making fun of his mate. Louis looked at him, and Zayn was stunning. He was as tall as Liam now, the same smooth skin but he had man’s face now, the best cheekbones Louis ever saw, pouty red lips, almost black hair in a quiff Louis was sure took at least an hour, and skinny, but muscles could be seen trough his long sleeve shirt. Liam was broader, big arms and strong thighs, his hair was short and he had stubble, something new because in the past he would shave every single day. Louis heart warmed in the embrace, at the end of the day, Liam was the one who fought so many guys for him, who called him every single day when he got raped, who helped him study every single night he could. "I’m so sorry, so so sorry I never thought he wasn’t your son. I should have, because it was obvious but I…"  
"Liam." Harry said. "Your hands are too low." Liam’s hands were on Louis’ hips, Zayn slapped them away.  
"Don’t touch him like that." he said, hissing almost. Louis laughed, he laughed because it felt right to do so, it felt easy and right to have Liam blushing, still with his hands on his hips, Zayn looking at them with playfulness in his eyes and Harry smiling fondly but with a hint of jealousy in his eyes. It felt right, it was right.  
"Welcome back Liam. I missed you too." and kissed his cheek just for the pleasure to gain a hiss from Zayn and a low growl from Harry. Things were about to become great.

Liam and Zayn were the silliest couple ever, always saying cute things about each other, touching each other so gently it could compete with Harry, and they were always talking, about the dumbest things like they never grew up, like they were still two kids. And Louis couldn’t say Liam was twelve years older than Zayn because the boy was just like him, and so confident and so in love. Louis saw the glint in his eyes, the jealousy sometimes, the possessiveness in his touches, like saying without even mean to: he’s mine, don’t go near him. Louis could see why they were mates, all the kindness and ingenuity of Liam, were compensated by Zayn’s intelligence and fierce possessiveness over his mate. Zayn, to be an omega, was too possessive, and Liam to be an alpha was too kind (or idiot, in Louis words). Perfect match, isn’t it?  
Niall and Josh were always a laugh, Louis couldn’t even relate the first months Josh with this one, so full of bright smiles and brighter eyes, so anxious because he was pregnant.  
They had a hard time looking for a baby. Josh was left with inner scars that made it hard and dangerous, but he was okay now, and six months long. They were waiting a girl, and Niall was already calling her princess, and daddy’s girl. He was happy all the time, Louis could see why he waited so long to find someone. Josh was totally worth it, because yes, Niall was always happy, naturally joyful person, but when he was with Josh, he was happy, sweet, comfortable, and grounded. Because Niall was always too high in his sky of happiness and couldn’t see things the way Josh did. He was grounded, an amazing listener and good giving advices. He was great for Niall, who couldn’t stop talking or wouldn’t give advice about anything but drinks, places to go to drink, or food.  
So Louis would sit in his table, and smile fondly at his friends with a warm heart, hand taken firmly by Harry over the table, laughing at Niall’s comments, smiling when he randomly kissed Josh belly, and talking endlessly with Zayn while Liam kissed his neck, or talked with them too. Louis always feeling Harry’s gaze over him, his lips on his neck or hand, always reassuring him his presence, his love.

 

When they visited Niall’s home to see the baby for the first time, Harry was a ball of excitement and congratulated Josh like a trillion times. He held the baby and Louis felt something ache in his heart, because Harry was feeling so much happiness for Josh and Niall, but he was feeling so sad too.  
"Harry?" Louis asked once they were on the car, heading home.  
"Yeah love?"  
"Why are you sad?" Harry sighed and he looked tired, older even.  
"I just…I don’t know. I guess I just want my own kids. I know I’m young and everything but it’s so strange. I feel like now I have you, I need to give you that. Because maybe is what you need, and is what will make our bond for life." Louis blushed and then got mad.  
"We are bonded. I’m not going to break the bond ever. And you just can’t have a kid for that reason. You have to…be ready, you have to want to make a life with your partner, you have to want to become someone’s dad, to become’s someone’s shelter from the world and be ready to fight and teach everything you know to keep him or her safe forever. You have to-" Harry shushed him with a kiss, and he was crying, Louis could taste the salty tears and feel the pain in Harry’s heart.  
"I love you. And I know all of that, I want kids with you, I want twenty kids with you even, because you are going to be a great dad."  
"You know I’m awful. Look what I…"  
"You were never my father Lou. I told you that. You’re going to be an excellent father."  
"You too. Anyway, not yet. So stop being sad, someday."  
"Yeah, someday."


	18. Even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay,i said i was not going to try again,i don't know what happened. sorry u.u  
> by the way this is getting ridiculously long so I'm trying to end it. probably one more chapter and epilogue.  
> sorry for mistakes and enjoy

But six months later Zayn was pregnant too. Liam was so anxious and worried and scared, altogether, and Zayn was always craving the spiciest dishes ever, so Liam had to be always ready to call Tricia for advice (usually even drive to a restaurant to buy it); or getting emotional and/or mad over the dumbest things. Like Liam left his coat on the couch one day, so Zayn picked it up and cried because 'You never help me with the house!' and Liam blushed and almost cried with him, feeling so guilty and bad, the worst mate in the world.  
"Li, he’s just hormonal. Don’t get so hurt for his words, he can’t help it." Niall told him late that night, when Zayn was lying asleep on his lap and they were leaving. Liam nodded, but everyone knew he was about to become the best housewife he could.

Harry was sadder, he had a glint of envy in his eyes as they witnessed Zayn’s belly grow. God, Louis was starting to feel guilty about it. But he was right, they needed Harry to have a job, and a house, and time to have a baby.  
So when little Ginny said “dad” for the first time, she was sixteen months older, and Josh smiled, and Niall burst into tears (yes, face completely red and crying so much) Harry was almost dying for a baby. Louis couldn’t really understand his desire. So he asked his two best mates why would that be. He found the answer.  
"It’s…logical. And something biological I think too. You get a mate, you get a baby. It’s like…some kind of bond confirmation, and every instinct on your body scream at you: make a baby, you’re ready now. It’s worst while omegas are in heat, it was so hard for me to not knock up Zayn when he was seventeen."  
"Yes, it was the same for me. And worst, because with Josh things were…you know. It was hard because damn, I’m ready to have kids since I was sixteen I guess, and I realized how much I wanted a mate and a big family. It’s weird and you won’t get it because you’re not an alpha, but it’s uncontrollable, you need to have kids, a family, you need to have that because is what makes you a complete alpha. Is what makes you the happiest you can be."

So Louis decided he could get pregnant soon. Because Harry was already working, and they were saving for a house (probably with a mortgage to pay the next twenty years) and he couldn’t stand the pain in his chest everytime Harry was around happy couples with babies or kids. It was killing him.  
He stopped taking the pill for pregnancy control and waited for his heat.  
He called his mother, and Jay was happy for him, she called Anne who called him and told him she was waiting for that moment, and Anne called Laila who told Lucas and both called to say they wanted a baby brother. Louis was blushing so bad because everyone was waiting for that. He felt so dumb thinking his family would take it in a bad way.  
"Louis?! Louis? Lou!" Harry said once home, rushing to the bedroom where Louis was just finishing changing from his work clothes. The younger man was flushed, smiling big,wild curls on his face.  
"What happened Harry?" he asked, feeling the excitement on Harry.  
"I got a permanent job at the restaurant. As soon as I graduate, I’ll be sub chef."  
"What?! Really? That’s amazing Harry!" he threw himself to his arms and hugged him close, kissing his cheek and smiling.  
"I know! I’m so excited Lou, it’s going to be great. By the way, you know how much money that is?"  
"Of course I know Haz, it’s one of the best restaurants in the city."  
"Can we start looking for a house now?" and his eyes bleamed, Louis blushed a little and kissed him chastely.  
"I guess so, if you want to…"  
"I do want to. You know I do. But do you want to?" Louis sighed, a house and buying it mean…well, kids as soon as he could get pregnant. And he wanted but he was so scared, internally freaking out at that. He was going to have a kid, with his own kid. He was going to raise a kid, with the kid he raised before.  
How fucked up was that?  
"I do."

And things were great, Lucas and Louis were closer everyday, Louis got an promotion so he was some kind of boss (and hey,that's some cool thing, omegas don't get to reach high positions so often), Harry was about to graduate, Niall and Josh were pregnant again, Zayn and Liam had Zaki, and everything was good.  
So they bought the house and moved in.  
It wasn’t big, but it was good. Had three dorms, two bathrooms, a nice backyard, a decent kitchen and it was perfect for them.  
"I can’t wait for our kids running in the backyard…" Harry said, hugging his mate from behind. Louis melted in the touch, feeling calm around his alpha’s scent, safe in his arms.  
"Harry…I’ve been thinking…"  
"About?"  
"Us. And…kids. It’s just…I’m scared. Because I was terrible with you, I was…and what if they found out? What will they think about me? I was the adult all the time, I made you this and-"  
"Stop it right there. You didn’t do anything to me. Stop blaming you, I told you many times it was not like that. And they will found out, we are going to tell them as soon as they can understand it. It’s better if we talk with them about it, than they founding out from others right?" he said and Louis nodded, almost shaking at the thought. "And you are going to be great Lou, don’t think that way about yourself."  
"I’m scared. Everyone is like…waiting for me to get pregnant and I…I don’t want to be fat, I don’t want to be emotional, I don’t want to have to go to the bathroom every fifteen minutes, I don’t want to…be ugly and exasperating to you, because I will be. Ask my mother."  
"I don’t care Louis. I love you, you’ll look wonderful pregnant, and I know you’re going to be exasperating but I want this, more than you do. I want a family with you, I want you to have everything I can give to you, I just want you. Like I always did, like I always will." Harry said, Louis was crying on his chest, he will never get used to Harry’s words, so true and sweet, so calming when his heart was in the middle of a storm. He was so lucky.  
"I love you. I’m tired, just tired of thinking what will everyone will think about us. I’m…scared."  
"You have me Lou, I won’t let them hurt you in any way. Know that, my job is to protect you, to love you, to be there. And I am. Look at me." he did. "I am here for you, and I always will be."  
"Even if I’m fat and emotional and in the bathroom every fifteen minutes?" Harry laughed quietly, he was so manly now, defined jaw and hair thrown back so his forehead was exposed. Breathtaking.  
"I’ll love you even more then."

 

Louis heat was next week, he was not taking the pill but Harry had no idea. Of course, he could not get pregnant the first heat after he dropped them, he knew sometimes is not so easy, but he had to start somewhere. And he was nervous, almost walking in the walls to be honest. He wanted a kid but he was not sure about himself.  
"Louis? We don’t have to have kids ever if you don’t want to." Harry said, two days before his heat (it was not something mathematical, heats could come earlier or later).  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because everytime I touch you you shake and leave. Because you’re getting worse everyday, what tells me it’s because your heat. I don’t want you like this." he looked worried, and maybe a little bit angry. Louis sighed and sat next to him on the couch.  
"I told you I’m scared."  
"Then we won’t have kids. I won’t touch you during your heat and-"  
"Like you could stay away from me in my heats."  
"I did it all my life?"  
"But we’re mates now. Your body won’t let you."  
"I can control my body."  
"Really?" he said with a raised eyebrow. He smiled with dark eyes, kissing Harry’s neck in the spot he knew was the weakest, biting his collarbones, letting his hand travel down on Harry’s torso to get to his pants, unbuttoning them and touching lightly the half hard cock. "I don’t think you can control your body completely." Louis whispered in the green eyed man’s ear, making him shiver.  
"Stop it."  
"Oh no, I’m having fun with this." he grabbed his cock firmly, stroking it slowly and licking Harry’s earlobe. The younger breathed loudly and gripped Louis waist.  
"Stop it." he thrust up in Louis hand and he bit him hard on his shoulder. Harry moaned. "Please…" Louis smiled and kneeled in the floor. "Lou I got to go in ten minutes I…oh, fuck." Louis sucked deep and fast, getting Harry in the edge in minutes. Harry had a hand on Louis long hair, moving his head and making him deepthroat his dick, sighing when he felt his orgasm coming.  
"Oh, it’s so big Haz."  
"Ugh, don’t touch it. Damn, I’m bathing you in my come." Harry felt his knot grow harder at the sight, Louis had his face covered in come, his hair and chest too, and he looked just perfect like this.  
"It goes on." he said, hands on Harry’s throbbing dick "I should get something to clean."  
"Yeah…but not now."  
"You pervert, you want to come all over me, disgusting."  
"You started this! And you love it." Harry smirked and Louis blushed, licking the tip and swallowing a bit of semen.  
"You taste sweet."  
"Then drink it." and winked. Louis did and Harry died in that moment, fuck him because he was really swallowing him. Internally, Harry always had wanted to do that, but maybe Louis was not ready for something like that, or he may not like it. "Jesus, you look so hot…I’m gonna be late…"  
"I know. But you taste so good…" and moaned around Harry’s dick, touching his knot with tiny hands, Harry was going crazy, he couldn’t stop looking at those piercing blue eyes wet with tears because the come was still flowing and he was trying to swallow it all. He felt so powerful, so gone for him.  
Louis stayed there until his knot was down, like fifteen minutes later.  
"Fuck you, look at me I’m a mess!" he said, voice rough and Harry made him sit in his lap, snogging his face off.  
"You look gorgeous, I love you."  
"I love you too. But I need a shower, and you need to head to work."  
"Yeah. But I’ll take a shower with you."  
"I just cleaned you!"  
"I’ll take a shower with you, I’ll clean you. With my tongue probably."  
"That sounds good though." Harry smirked again and carried him bridal style to the bathroom.


	19. Leah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, the end. the epilogue's coming soon. i think this is too short, that's why it needs an epilogue i guess.  
> sorry for mistakes and enjoy.

Four days after that Louis woke up hot and horny, he needed and alpha now. He needed a knot right now. Was all he could think about.  
"Harry. Harry wake up."  
"Lou it’s four a. m what do y-heat. Oh my god you smell so good, fuck. I’ll help you, I’ll help you."  
"Don’t help me, fuck me hard. Knot me. Please please please Harry knot me…"  
"I will, the hell I will babe."  
Harry always slept naked, he took Louis soaked briefs, feeling overwhelmed by Louis scent, so sweet, so maddening. He was growling in seconds, ready to knot him, to take him and claim him by his, his omega, no one else’s.  
"Come here, open you legs for me love." Louis was scratching his back, his chest, whimpering.  
"Knot me, please please knot me…"  
"Shhh, it’s okay." Harry opened his legs and stroked his thighs, sliding a finger in easy, then a second, scissoring them and kissing Louis neck, chest, and tummy. Three fingers and he was already feeling the precome leaking, Louis dripping as well.  
"Now, just…inside, now please please please…" he was heavy breathing, shaking and groaning, so ready for his alpha.  
"Ok, ok love." Harry slipped inside, staying as deep as he could and waiting, when Louis opened his eyes he thrust slowly, feeling himself being wrapped in the tight hole. Louis was always so tight for him. "Mmm…you feel so good, I’m going to breed you so good Lou, knock you up, leave you with a swollen tummy…full of my babies…" Louis moaned and started to meet Harry in the middle of his thrusts, going crazy over the alpha scent and the heat, he was burning, he was dying.  
"I love you, I love you so much…" he said, coming all over his and Harry’s chest. The younger man smiled at him, thrusting faster and deeper.  
"I love you too." and now Louis was smiling, moving his legs to tighten his insides to make Harry growl and come suddenly, knot swelling and teethe biting Louis shoulder.  
"Damn you, you never did that trick before." he said, once his breath was normal again.  
"I was saving it for now." and winked. "Jesus I swear it gets bigger every time." Harry laughed.  
"I don’t think so, but it’s going to be a long one I guess." he moved, making Louis cry out for the overstimulation. "You look gorgeous."  
"Thanks darling. I love you."  
"Love you too."

When the heat was over, Louis was exhausted as always and fell asleep on the couch waiting for Harry to come back from his job.  
When he did, he almost fainted.  
"Louis. Lou wake up, wake up."  
"Mmm, what? What?"  
"You smell pregnant."  
"Uh?"  
"You smell pregnant. You’re pregnant. Oh my god, you’re pregnant!" Harry was screaming, laughing, jumping around with a very sleepy Louis in his arms, sniffing his neck and biting playfully, kissing his cheeks and smiling bigger than ever. Louis was feeling what he was, excitement, happiness, love.  
"I’m so happy Louis! So happy, I can’t believe it! I thought you were still taking the pill, you didn’t told me!"  
"Yeah, I wanted to be a surprise. I thought I wasn’t going to get pregnant so soon." they were sat again, Harry hugging him tight, smelling like him and restaurant.  
"What a surprise! Thank you Lou, you’re making me the happiest man alive."  
"I’m happy too. The second happiest man alive."

Three months after Louis was starting to show, and Harry was dragging him everywhere, so he could show him to everyone.  
"Love, it’s getting annoying. Stop dragging me to our friends’ houses."  
"But you look so good baby! Your tummy is so gorgeous, and I’m happy so I wanted to share it with our friends." he pouted and Louis sighed, happily wrapped in his alpha’s arms.  
"Ok, but I’m getting so fat. And I’m craving something…"  
"What do you want?"  
"Pistachio cake."  
"What?!"  
"If you don’t get me pistachio cake our daughter or son will born with a pistachio face."  
"Oh dear, ok ok, I’ll get you some. The weirdest cravings ever."  
"Better than pizza with chocolate and ice cream."  
"Ugh, don’t even remind me of that."

Louis was eight months long and he was so fat. Big, it was like he swallowed an entire watermelon. Or two.  
And he was heavy, every step was a war, he wanted to give birth to Leah already.  
She was healthy, and ready to come to the world. The doctors said that Louis probably wasn’t going to make it to c-section planned day. She was nothing like Lucas. She was calmed and she loved when they talked to her or made her listen to music.  
"Hey Louis!" kiss. "Hey Leah!" tummy kiss. Louis giggled and Leah kicked softly. She was always awake waiting for her father. "How was she today?"  
"Calm. As always. The best baby girl in the world."  
"I can’t wait to see her." another tummy kiss. Harry smiled fondly at Louis, like every single day when he was back from work. Louis couldn’t work anymore because he was so big and heavy and fat. "I never saw a more stunning pregnant person in my life." he blushed furiously.  
"Shut up you cheesy."  
"I love you, and you too Leah."  
"And we love you."

Just two weeks after that, Louis woke up in the middle of the night with an awful pain in his womb.  
"Oh fuck, something’s wrong. Harry! Harry! Oh, shit, Leah baby you’re okay, you’re going to be okay. Harry!"  
"What?! What’s wrong babe?!"  
"I don’t know, it hurts so bad. So bad, take to the hospital. Now Harry! And grab the baby bag just in case, oh fuck!" he put his hands on his belly, rubbing and trying not to think about the worst possibilities. Leah was kicking furiously. "You’re going to be okay baby, I promise." he said, crying and waiting. He was not going to lose her.  
And he didn’t. She was in distress when they arrived, but she was okay now, in an incubator. She was so tiny, and red, but she was the prettiest baby Louis ever saw.  
Two days after she was born, Louis held her in his arms for the first time.  
He felt something really different. It was a tug in his heart, another bond flowing from it to her, but it was not the feeling he had with Harry. He wanted to raise her, to be there, to be her father. So he cried, with Harry holding him and with their baby in between he cried, because now that she was with them, he forgave himself for Harry. Because he finally understood it was a different kind of love. He was relieved.  
From then on, he was happy because he had everything.  
He had Lucas and Laila, he had Liam and Zayn, Niall and Josh, he had his mother and Anne, he had Lottie and Fizzy and the twins. He had Harry, and he had Leah.  
He had everything he ever wanted because of the dumbest mistake. An open door.


	20. Epilogue: part 1,the mall incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last two parts. it's crazy how long this fic is,i never thought it was going to be like this. thanks so so much if you read it,i love you

Leah had just had his first birthday party when Louis heat came. Once it was over, he left the house to go to buy milk and some candies, he wanted candy don’t judge him.  
He was at the mall, and he had just take a shower, so he was feeling new; in his blood there still was some tingling, and he could feel Harry’s come inside. He was happy and full, neck with marks and smelling like his alpha.  
But it was not enough. It was like a Dejá Vú. He was picking milk, and another alpha came too close.  
"Bitch. You just had your heat ha? The one who fucked you was pretty gentle, you should be crying of pain. Bitches like you shouldn’t exist." Louis shivered, taking a step back.  
"I’m claimed. Go away." the alpha’s eyes bleamed.  
"Of course you’re not mated. Who the hell would want to mate with a whore like you? And…" he gripped Louis arm with too much strength. Louis whined. "you don’t talk to an alpha like that bitch."  
"Let me go. I’m mated just…"  
"You’re not."  
"Look at my fucking neck, I’m taken." the alpha sniffed him and grabbed his neck just when a terrifying roar was heard from every place in the mall.  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TOUCH MY MATE?!" Louis sighed in relief, of course Harry was going to follow him. Bless him.  
"You’re kidding right? Why would you mate with a male omega?"  
"I don’t have to explain it to you. Now take your hands off him or I’ll end you."  
"Yeah, sure. Mated with a bitch, of-" Harry punched, and his nose sounded as it was broken.  
"Jesus! Harry!" but Harry was not listening at all. He took the man from his shirt, and pushed him against the shelves, making everything fall. Harry kicked him on the floor, step in his hand while telling him:  
"You lay a hand on him ever again and I’ll kill you. And I mean it." after that, he dragged Louis out and fucked him senseless on the car, on an alley.  
"Why you did that?"  
"Because I was frustrated, and I was desperate. Because you stink like me and he…he touched you. And I just…"  
"You just what?"  
"I just…I’m so scared someone will take you. Or you will leave. I just…"  
"Harry! Babe I love you, you know I do. We have a baby, and we’re okay. I have no reasons to leave. And this kind of things are…always going to happen because not everyone likes people like me. You know that too."  
"It freaks me out. I just want to protect you from everything and everyone."  
"You are darling, you already are."

But things didn’t ended that way. Harry was possessive with everyone and everything, and Louis couldn’t really complain because he could feel how his mate was feeling. Harry was always so nervous, so angry and scared.  
"Harry please let me go by myself.  
"No. Never again."  
"You have to watch Leah! She had a fever yesterday, you can’t just take her outside. Stay with her."  
"No! I have to go with you!"  
"No, you’re not. Stay here."  
"Put my jacket then."  
"Ok."  
"And come here."  
"No I want to go"  
"Come here" alpha voice so Louis came back, and Harry sucked hard on his neck, making a really visible mark.  
"Damn you Styles."  
"I love you."

Since then, Louis just used Harry’s clothes for a while, until he calmed and smiled absently happy.  
Yes, life was good.


	21. Epilogue: part 2,forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok,this is the end.  
> I love you if you read it till the end,i love you anyways.  
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments (never thought someone could actually read this).  
> Enjoy.

Louis woke up in the middle of a tangle of legs and arms. He was warm even if it was snowing, feeling the hot breath of his mate in his neck, and the soft snores of Micah, his three years old son in his chest.  
"Daddy?" he opened one eye, looking at Naomi, his five years old daughter, who was standing next to him expectating.  
"What love?"  
"Leah woke up, and she woke up David too." Louis sighed, Leah was so bossy now. So jealous because she couldn’t sleep with them anymore and Micah did.  
"What about Gabriel?"  
"Awake too."  
"Ok. I’m coming." Louis could never had predicted he was going to end with six kids. Well, a grown up son and five kids. Leah was planned, she was nine now, David was planned too, he was seven, Naomi was planned, Micah was definitely not planned, and Gabriel was the most unexpected of the five with just a year and a half years old now, but loved as much as the others.  
Louis had a busy life, with five kids and being a teacher, he was trying his best and it looks like he was doing okay with Harry’s help because their kids, and it’s not because are theirs, were the prettiest and loveliest things in the planet.  
Leah was all long dark curls and piercing blue eyes, with a mixture of their faces and pale skin. Naomi was light curls, like a lion she used to say, with green eyes and golden skin, David was really alike her, and Micah alike Leah. Gabriel was a copy of Harry when he was young. But apart of him, the other four had almost the same face, the perfect mix of their fathers.  
Harry was doing it great too, with his restaurant and about to open another, he was home as much as his job allowed him, but Louis missed him. Maybe he was missing him a lot.  
Harry had his hair short now, with some wrinkles in his face, and white hair strands. He was tired but always smiling and ready to play with their kids. Louis had his hair short too, a lot more wrinkled but full of energy, it was part of him he couldn’t avoid it. He was “fat”, but Harry didn’t care because he was “fat” too (in reality it was just a little bit of tummy, it was not being fat) and he said “I love what’s inside of you, not the way you look”, so Louis didn’t care anymore.

Life was good apart from Harry’s absence, but he was happy.  
"Leah! My love, good morning. Give Dad a kiss…" the girl jumped into his arms and he held her, smiling when she was kissing his cheek too loud.  
"Good morning daddy! I missed you."  
"I missed you too, even if it was just a night." he patted his head and kissed David’s hair and walked to Gabriel, lifting him and kissing his forehead. "Ok, let’s go wake Pappa."  
It was like a mini army, all running to the giant bed were Micah was awake and waiting, with Naomi kneeled silently in the bed, and when they came, all together jumped over Harry’s body to wake him up, like every single Sunday since he got the restaurant and Sunday was his only free day.  
"Pappa!" the kids screamed, and Harry smiled, opening his eyes lazily and holding Micah and Leah against his chest.  
"Good morning loves of my life!" he said, voice rough from sleep and eyes shining. Louis was never going to get used to that bright, the same bright he had when Leah was in his arms for the first time, the same bright when all of his kids were born, or said “Pappa” for the first time, or walked to him, or played together. Harry, and Louis could feel it trough their bond, was happy every second of the day if his family was around. There was nothing, nothing in this world that could make him happier than play with his kids, be with them, kiss them goodnight and watch them grow up. Maybe Louis' “I love you's” could compete, or Louis laugh, or when Louis was the one with their kids.  
But they were happy, they were so so happy Louis could not believe how he refused to be this happy for so many years. But it was the past, and now everything was perfect.  
"Come kiss me Lou. I missed you." he smiled and Harry kissed them deep, making the kids do “yiak” sounds. "Good morning babe."  
"Good morning love." and Louis sighed. He never could get used to the sensation of Harry’s arms around him, of his hands on his neck, of his smile and eyes so full of love just for him.

That very Sunday, was Zaki’s tenth birthday. It was on Zayn and Liam house, which was really close to theirs. They had three kids, Zaki, who was so much like Liam but with Zayn’s features and Liam’s eyes, Rais, who was seven and a mixture of both but with Zayn’s personality, and Minnah. She was four, and their little miracle; Zayn almost died in the trip to hospital when he was six months long and she almost died once out of Zayn, because she couldn’t breathe by herself. Louis will never, ever forget Liam’s face when Zayn was inside the surgery block. He was unrecognizable, his face expressing how bad he was feeling, what a torture he was going through. Liam couldn’t do it without Zayn, Louis was sure of it.  
And when they had Minnah…God, Louis cried with them because Zayn was alive, the baby was alive. And Zayn decided not to have any more kids. So he was safe. Minnah was a miracle because she could have been blind, or had some kind of sequel on her brain but no, she was perfectly healthy and normal.  
And now, they were on Zaki’s birthday party and damn, so many kids! Three from Zayn and Liam, five from Harry and Louis, six from Josh and Niall (Niall was a lucky man, his business was successful and he could easily maintain his big family, but Josh actually had to stop Niall to look for more kids), and about twenty from Zaki’s class.  
"Lou! I’m so happy to see you!"  
"Uncle Li!"  
"My princess! How are you Naomi?"  
"I’m fine, look! We brought Zaki a giant present! He’s going to looove it!"  
"I bet he will. Boys!" kiss in every head of them. "And where’s my other princess?"  
"With Zayn, of course."  
"Uncle Ni!" David said, running straight to him, being lifted in the air.  
"My boy! How are you? Jesus, you’re heavy, next year I’m not going to be able to do this!" he answered laughing. Josh smiled, with Micah on one arm and Alva, his two year old, on the other.  
"We have so many kids!" Harry said, lifting Ciara and Gabriel, Louis had Rais and Minnah for himself.  
"Don’t even say it. I forget who is who at this time." Zayn appeared with Leah in his back and Ginny taken by her hand.  
"Uncle Zayn!" she said, frowning, but Zayn kissed her cheek.  
"I’m kidding dove, I’ll never forget my beautiful nieces and nephew’s names Gin."  
"So, where’s the birthday big guy?"  
"Over there I guess. Giving flowers to Gale, again. Damn, this boy is never going to get a girlfriend right?"  
"Hell no, he will mate with my Gale."  
"Your son is five, and mine is ten. It’s…"  
"Perfect! Let him be. And Gale loves him, you can’t complain man."  
"But…"  
"Gale’s an omega, Zaki’s an alpha. Everyone’s happy. Stop complaining, he decided it already."  
"You should be worried about your own kid. He’s the youngest in that relationship."  
"But I love Zaki! And I love you, and Liam, and Rais and Minnah and that’s it."  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Minnah and David are walking the same way, I hope my Rais gets someone from the outside of this crazy family."  
"I hope not. We are the best families, you know it. You love us."  
"Yeah I do. Well, let’s go get Zaki, if he stops staring at Gale like that, Jesus Christ."  
"Zee, love, he’s just…"  
"Mating him with his eyes Liam. Do something!"  
"Ok, ok. C’mon Naomi, let’s get this kids."  
"Where are Keenan and Bree?"  
"Over there, playing some footie. This girl has it Tommo, just like your David."  
"I really hope so. C’mon."

At the end of the day, the table was full of them, Lucas and Laila and their two kids.  
Louis smiled at his son and grandsons. Sometimes he felt old, really old, but Harry kissed his hand and smiled at him, making all his thoughts disappear. Life was good.

It was easy, when Harry finally got his other restaurant and could actually be home more than three hours daily.  
Life was good, Louis could not deny it.  
He was happy, his mate was happy, his kids were happy, his friends and families were happy.  
Happiness was touchable for him, he could touch it in his girls’ wild curls, in the tickle wars with his sons, in their giggles and kisses, in their “I love you’s”. He could touch it in Harry’dimples, in his hands that were always there to catch him when he was having a bad day, in the muscles of his mate’s back, contracting when they were making love, in Harry’s kisses and the words he always said when he was about to fall asleep:  
"You are the only one I ever wanted, the only one I'll ever want. Don’t ever forget how much we fought for this. I’m yours, forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way,let me know if you want to read Ziam and Nosh parts of the story,just in case you are interested.
> 
> and you can follow me on twitter @bleeding_hope if you want (idk why would you,but anyway)  
> and,that's it i guess.  
> Love you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translation by Cloechecksmyflow :)
> 
>  
> 
> [The Dumbest Mistake by Cloechecksmyflow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4393763/chapters/9975251)


End file.
